War of the Worlds
by Toni The Mink
Summary: ArchieSonic. The Bem manage to take refuge on Mobius, escaping the war between the Xorda and the Black Arms. This move, however, might cause even more danger to everyone, and Sonic must once again step up to save the world when even Shadow becomes a threat.
1. Welcome to Mobius

WAR OF THE WORLDS

By: Toni the Mink

Sonic and related indica (c) SEGA

Chopper the Chipmunk (c) Me (please don't let one fancharacter scare you off... he isn't the main focus of the story)

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This takes place after my fanmade Sonic Universe arc, the Metarex Saga. If you would like an idea of what exactly is going on, be sure to check that out first, as well as my fanmade game "Tails Adventure 2". You can find both at my deviantart page, toni-the-mink

* * *

Cocoa Island was huge. It had many different areas from beaches, to the forests, to even an ice cap and a volcano.

Despite all of those, there weren't many habitants on the island. It was a wonder why anybody would want to take it over and make anyone who lived there their slave. There were once small bands of families at one point, but ever since that self-proclaimed "student of Dr. Eggman" attempted to seize the island for his own selfish wants, the majority of habitants packed up their things and went to find a new home elsewhere, perhaps in fear.

But this was well over a year ago. So how in the world would a five-year old manage to raise himself for that long? And for how long? More importantly, why?

These were questions and statements that Sonic and Amadeus tossed back and forth as they scoured the island in search of any of Chopper's relatives. It was possible that after Cocoa Island's first besiegement, Chopper was accidentally left behind when nearly all the residents of the island left. Yet when Tails first met Chopper, he was by himself. After Tails left, he had simply assumed Chopper went back to his folks. How was he supposed to know Chopper didn't have anybody?

Who would leave a young child by himself to begin with? When asked, Chopper could not recall anyone who had taken care of him, only a few vague memories of being passed from stranger to stranger before eventually learning to fend for himself.

The sooner they'd find any sort of caretaker, the sooner they'd find answers. That's all Sonic could think of.

* * *

"Helloooo!" Tails called out in the Green Leaf Forest, "Anyone around?"

"Moooom! Daaaaad!" followed the younger voice of the chipmunk Chopper, who looked over to his surrogate big brother. "Any luck?"

"Sorry, Chopper, no one here."

Chopper sighed. "Now do you believe me?"

"It seemed a tad farfetched that a little kid could be on his own for so long," Tails responded, "But you understand we had to check it out ourselves, right?"

"I guesso…" said Chopper, "I wouldn't make up that my mom and dad left me all alone. I don't like being by myself."

"Don't worry, we'll find something," Tails assured as he whirled his namesakes and took to the sky for a better look. "I'll get a bird's eye view and see if I can spot something."

"Kay! I'll go this way!" Chopper replied as he raced off a distance.

"Don't go too far, okay?"

"All right!" Chopper hopped along in a random direction, peering behind an occasional tree. He was quite the explorer. "Mom? Dad? Anybody?"

The trees above him started spreading out as Chopper walked out into the open. The young chipmunk got a good look around himself, trying to remember this area. It had been some time since he left Cocoa Island to live with Tails and his family in New Mobotropolis. His tiny little memory didn't reach that far. But one thing that stood out was his last adventure, when Cosmo came to Mobius.

Cosmo…

That's why this area looked familiar! He was walking around this plain when a space pod crashed behind him. In fact, it was just over that hill…

For old times' sake, Chopper decided to run over. Tails and his walrus friend, Rotor was it? Yeah, anyway, Tails and Rotor came back to take away Cosmo's escape pod and study it. So nothing would be there anyway.

Still, it would be nice if at the end of that hill, he would end up seeing…

"A SPACESHIP?!"

Right there, where Cosmo's ship once was, stood a steel-plated, larger rocket ship. "I don't believe this! She's back! SHE'S BACK!"

Chopper took off down the hill, making a bee line right for the ship. "COSMO!" He made it to the side, and banged against the door. "Cosmo, it's me! Chopper! You're back! You're really back! Come out! I wanna see you again! I missed you so-"

The door slid open, and it was something other than a Seederian.

* * *

Tails' ears perked as he heard the suddenly shriek of his little buddy ring out across the area. "Chopper?!" He immediately dropped to the ground and raced to the source. Just as he made it to the open plain, he was suddenly tackled by the young chipmunk.

"Taaaails! Help me!" Chopper cried, clinging closely to the fox's chestfur, nearly yanking it out.

Tails twitched at the slight pain, and carefully plucked him off. "Chopper, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Aliens!" Chopper screeched.

"Aliens..?"

"Yeah! And not the nice kind, like Cosmo was! They were scary looking!"

At that time, Sonic and Amadeus, who had heard the scream themselves, had rushed over to check on the boys. "Everything okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Tails as he lifted himself and Chopper back up to their feet, "Chopper just thought he saw aliens."

"I DID see aliens!" Chopper snarled, pointing over the hill, "Go look!"

"You sure, Chopper?"

"I'll take a look," said Sonic, "In this crazy world, anything can happen." With that, the hedgehog jogged over the hill.

Amadeus took a knee to be eye level with Chopper. "What did these aliens look like?"

"BIG!" Chopper explained, raising his arms as high as they could go, "An' they had FOUR arms! AND HUUUUGE yellow eyes!"

Tails put a finger to his chin. THOSE aliens did sound familiar…

"Hey Chopper!" Sonic called from over the hill, waving to the others, "Just what is it with you and finding aliens on this island, huh?"

Curious, the three made their way up the hill and joined the hedgehog's side, only to see down and notice the band of green, four-armed, yellow-eyed aliens exiting the enormous space ship and observe their surroundings.

"Told ya!" said Chopper, "Maybe next time, you'll listen!"

The group made their way down and to the ship. "Welcome to our neck of the woods!" Sonic greeted.

The suspicious green aliens peered cautiously over to the blue hedgehog. Of what looked to be a group of twenty, only one brightened up and made her way through the crowd and to Sonic. "Mister Sonic!" she chimed, taking hold of the hedgehog's hand. "So wonderful to see you in good health!"

"Thanks!" Sonic grinned, "Good to see you too… er, uh…"

"I'm Ceneca-"

"No no, don't tell me," Sonic struggled to remember the name, "I know it's a number… It's over 9000…"

"Nine thousand oh nine."

"I would've gotten it eventually!"

"You know 'em, Sonic?" asked Chopper, tilting his head.

Amadeus gently patted the top of it. "Yes, son," he smiled, "These creatures are the reason we are all no longer robots. They're known as the Bem."

"Yeah, Chopper," added Tails, "They're friendlys. Just like Cosmo."

"Cosmo..?"

From the doorway, more aliens came out. Unlike the Bem, however, they weren't green and all that tall (save for one hefty one dressed in purple), and took on more of a plant-like appearance. "We're sorry. We thought we heard-"

"COSMO!"

Chopper jumped forward once more, pushing past the Bems until he reached the one alien he eyed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Cosmo! I was right! You ARE back!" He pulled back a bit, "Only… you look a little different. You got daisies instead of roses, and you're all dressed in yellow instead o' green…"

"Chopper!" Tails apologized as he nudged his way through the pack of aliens and approached his chipmunk companion. "Chopper, that's not Cosmo." He looked up at the alien girl. "Though… she does look like her. They all do, actually."

Chopper looked back up at the alien, blinking a few times before it finally hit him. "Ohhhh!" he said, "You're NOT Cosmo." He let go and backed away. "Sorry…"

The alien, rather, looked surprised, and bent down to Chopper's eye level. "You knew our Cosmo?!"

This time it was Tails' turn to be surprised. "YOUR Cosmo? You knew her?!"

Sonic looked over to Ceneca-9009, gave a sheepish smile, and stretched his arms. "Looks like everyone's got questions here. Whatd'ya say we all retreat back to New Mobotropolis. Bet our questions'll get answered there.


	2. Galatic Meeting

Sonic had used the Warp Ring to transport him, his friends, and the band of aliens to New Mobotropolis. After convincing Princess Sally that the intergalactic visitors proved no harm, they were invited to stay at Castle Acorn, so long as they were properly watched after.

The Seedrians and a few of the Bem took the opportunity to relax in the lounge or in spare bedrooms after their long trip. The Bem High Council meanwhile were asked to converse with the Royal Acorn family in the War Room to discuss the situation and why they had come to Mobius.

"As Sonic may have mentioned to you," Ceneca-10050, the highest magistrate, explained to Sally and her brother, King Elias, "Our home planet, Argentium, has suddenly became a battle field between the two alien factions, the Xorda and the Black Arms."

The hedgehog nodded in agreement. He and his friends had been there to rescue Tails' parents, only to be caught in the ongoing battle between the two races.

"Unfortunately, all of our resources had been heavily destroyed due to the war between Xorda and Black Arms," Ceneca-10050 continued, "This included our modes of transportation, our inventions… our entire society."

"In other words, your ships were out of order, and you couldn't use your Artificial Wormhole," said Sonic.

The Ceneca nodded. "Even if we could, we would dare not risk using it. We've caused so much trouble in the past from the accidental extinction of the Biotex, to the whole derobotization situation here on Mobius. We got here as safely as we could, even though it took us nearly forever."

"So with your ships out of commission," spoke Elias, "How did you manage to get here?"

"Since the war, we Bem were forced to put aside any and all differences," said Ceneca-10050, "Which included forgiving Ceneca-9009's well-intentioned crimes. With our civilization on the brink of destruction, we all had to band together in order to survive.

"Although many of our sisters were mortally wounded, fortunately so were Xorda and Black Arms members. In order to survive, we had to salvage as much technology as we could. Thanks to our mechanical expertise, lead by non-other than our very own Ceneca-9009, we had managed to put together two refugee space ships to carry our survivors to another world."

"How did you manage to fly past enemy radar?" asked Elias.

Ceneca-10050 lowered her head. "We knew the risks of trying to escape without capture," she explained, "Aside from our refugee ships, we also rebuilt many of the enemy crafts…. Our sister Bems volunteered to stay behind and distract the tyrants so that our two ships could make our escape."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec," Sonic interrupted, "TWO?"

"Yes… As I said, it was a great risk…. And only one ship managed to escape. Ours."

"My mother and sister were on the other ship!" one of the Bem suddenly jumped up in tears, crying out. "I begged everyone to go back and try to save them, but-!"

"Ceneca-4175, please restrain yourself!" barked Ceneca-10050.

"But our families! We can't just abandon them!"

Another Ceneca took hold on her shoulders. "Please calm down."

Ceneca-4175 simmered down, though she still trembled with fear.

"So without the wormhole, how did you find Mobius?" asked Sally.

"Ceneca-9009 remembered the coordinates to Mobius," the high-council replied, "Though without our wormhole, it was much longer."

"What about the enemies?"

"I assure you. They did not follow us."

One seedrian, the only one there, long bright teal hair, a flower on top of her head, and a long white dress, let out a sigh of relief. Sally took notice. "And you? Tell us your story, if you don't mind."

The seedrian gave a small bow. "I am Earthia of Green Gate," she spoke, "Years ago, the Black Arms had invaded our home world. The battle between them and my people left our world devastated. I… I could not bear history repeating itself."

"Cosmo told us you guys got killed by the Metarex," said Sonic, "How's it you guys are alive and here?"

"When seedrians die, they leave behind their core seeds, which if properly taken care of, can grow into plant life. My daughter, Galaxina, had explained how the Metarex found our space colony and destroyed us… Fortunately, the Bem had found us on their way to Mobius."

"Aside from space ships," Ceneca-10050 added, "We managed to repair most of the enemy technology… and this included an Amplification Chamber from the Xorda. After detecting a small form of life in the bodies of the Seedrians, we used them chamber to bring them back, giving them a second chance at life."

"And we are deep in gratitude for your actions," Earthia smiled.

"Fine and dandy!" Ceneca-4175 jumped up once more, "But what about the lives our OUR kind? The ones left behind?!"

"Sister Bem, you are out of line!" Ceneca-10050 shouted, "Restrain yourself, or else!"

"But isn't that why we came here?!" Cenceca-4175 cried, "To ask the great hero of Mobius to help us?"

The high magistrate lowered her head once more. Sonic could feel a favor coming on. "Indeed…" she murmured. "We planned to seek refuge on a more peaceful planet. But since our sisters were captured by the enemy…" She looked up at the hedgehog, "We set courses to your world, knowing you, Sonic, great hero of Mobius, would find a way to help rescue our sisters!"

"We're very sorry," spoke Sally, "But… unless you're prepared to make another long journey across the universe once more, I'm afraid there is little we can do for your people."

Cenceca-10050 cleared her throat. "And you, Sonic?"

The hedgehog grinned. "I know of ONE way!"

Sally narrowed her eyes. "And what's that?"

"Be right back!" Sonic raced out of the War Room, and as fast as he left, he had already returned, a small ring between his fingers. "This little baby! Great for getting around!"

"A Warp Ring?" Elias questioned.

"Yup," Sonic twiddled with it, "If Silver could use it to travel between time and space, I don't see how we can't use it to travel THROUGH space. All we need to do is concentrate on where exactly we want to go, and bada-bing, bada-boom, we're there! Genius, right?"

"Genius, WRONG," said Sally .

Sonic stopped twiddling. "Wrong?"

"Weren't you listening?!" Sally barked, "The Bem had made it clear that there's a WAR going on in their planet! If we open a Warp Ring on the Wheel World, we may as well roll out the carpet for the Xorda and Black Arms to come and destroy OUR world as well."

Sonic looked defeated. "Ohhh… Didn't think about that…"

"Well, thinking never was your strong suit…"

"But what other choice do we have?!" cried Ceneca-4175, "Our families- our SISTERS- they're trapped by the Xorda! We have to save them! Please!"

"Sister Bem," ordered Ceneca-10050, "Please escort Ceneca-4175 out until she calms her nerves."

Another Bem took the Ceneca by the arm and led her out the room. "But my sister! My mother! We MUST do something! Hero of Mobius, PLEASE! Do something!"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something!" Sonic called over as she was led out the room.

Sally sighed. "We'll do what we can, but we can't make any promises," she said, "Sonic, please return the Warp Ring to the vault. And do NOT do anything stupid along the way."

Sonic sighed. "I hear ya. But I meant what I said… I WILL think of something."


	3. Gift of Cosmo

After the meeting, the High Council Bem and Earthia were released and free to join their kindred. Earthia, however, chose to find the young fox and chipmunk who had apparently known her youngest daughter.

As it was, they were chatting it up with the other seedrians, Galaxina, Daisy, Starla, and Chrysanthemum, sharing their stories of Cosmo and their time with her. It was great for Tails and Chopper to learn more about Cosmo, given the short, although special, time they had spent together. Earthia had wished she had found them sooner… she would have loved to hear more about her little Cosmo, whom she had never personally known, only seen through her spirit after giving birth to her through her Final Form as a tree.

Now that the Bem had given them a new life, she would have plenty of time to learn more about her daughter.

"Greetings, Mother," Galaxina took notice of Earthia entering the room and welcomed her with a hug.

Earthia returned the gesture, and looked to the two young boys sitting with her fellow seedrians. "I take it you were the boys who befriended my Cosmo?"

Tails and Chopper kept their smiles, but their faces dropped. "Yes, mam," said Tails. "We were just talking about her. And just how much she meant to us…"

"She was indeed a special girl," said Earthia with a faint smile of her own. "I made sure of that."

Tails turned his head away. "I… I'm sorry… about Cosmo… She-"

"I know," Earthia responded, "I was given the entire story by Princess Sally. I'm glad Cosmo was able to fulfill her destiny… Unfortunately, there is still much evil in the universe."

"She won't die in vain, I'll make sure of that," Tails clenched his fist and gave an assuring smile. Chopper grinned and nodded in agreement.

"What… happened to Cosmo. After she… you know…"

"Sonic found her seed, and gave it to me," Tails replied. "She's at my house, growing beautifully. Did… would you like to see her..?"

Earthia looked up at the rest of her kind, who nodded at her. "Go ahead, Earthia," said Starla, the magenta-coated Seedrian, "She's your daughter. We'll wait for you here."

The elder Seedrian smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

A short bus ride and a couple blocks later, Tails and Chopper had brought Earthia to the Prower House and into the garage, which also served as Tails' workshop. Inside, Earthia was amazed at all the gadgets and gizmos, all worked on by an 11-year old boy (with some assistance by the little five-year old as well).

"There she is," Tails pointed to the window sill, which stood a pot, stemming a small plant with luscious green leaves and bright red roses. "My inspiration."

Earthia made her way to the window and looked longingly to the plant.

"She's growing every day," Tails smiled, "Soon we may need to dig a hole in the back yard and plant her there."

"Even after death, if their seed is preserved, Seedrians can still grow into beautiful trees," Earthia explained, carefully picked up the potted plant. "Going Final Form unfortunately speeds up our death process… " Earthia slowly hugged it close to her. "Cosmo… My little girl… I… I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry..?" Chopper tilted his head, "What're ya sorry for?"

Tails placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes to silence him, but Earthia responded anyway. "I shouldn't have made her the Prophecy Child…. She should have been just a normal little girl. It wasn't fair to put her through that sort of pressure, and for her to make that sort of sacrifice…"

"She did it to save us," said Tails.

Earthia slowly nodded. "I know… but…" Tears formed at the seedrian's eyes, "I just wish it could have been different…"

"Me too," said Chopper.

Earthia turned to the boys. "Thank you… both you of… for taking good care of her in our absence." She carefully placed the Cosmo plant back on the window sill. "I must return to the others, if you could kindly escort me back."

The Seedrian turned to leave. Tails watched as she headed for the door, and looked back to the plant. It was the right thing to do… "Wait!"

Earthia stopped. "Yes?"

Tails took hold of the plant, and handed it over to Earthia. "Here… Take it."

Earthia blinked. "Are… are you sure?"

Tails nodded. "She was your daughter. She belongs with her family. I know you'll take better care of her."

Earthia smiled, her eyes watering, deeply touched. She held the plant close, as she brought Tails over closer, kissing him on the top of his head. "Thank you," she said. "This means a lot to me. Now I have a chance to know her better…"

* * *

Back at Castle Acorn, Ceneca-4175 wringed her hands nervously. She occasionally twitched, and she tapped her toes every now and then.

"Sister Bem, please calm down!" another Bem ordered, "Listen, we're all worried about our sisters left behind, but you're just being a nuisance! Please just relax. Sonic said that he would think of something. We must take this moment to plan a rescue ourselves as well."

Relax? How can she just relax?! Her sister and mother were on the ship that was nabbed by the Xorda before the ship she was on could escape! The only reason they were separated was because the Bem had split into two groups: Magistrates and Scientists (or "important people" as she may as well put it), and civilians.

Who knows what could be happening to them now? The Xorda are ruthless brutes! The Black Arms are just as bad if not worse! Her mother and sister were probably being tortured! Or worse! And she's expected to just sit and relax?!

"How is everyone doing here?"

The Ceneca jumped, a shot of cold burst through her body in shock. A purple walrus approached her. "Whoa, easy there," he said, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"I… I apologize," she muttered, wiping the sweat from her head, trying to stop herself from shaking, "I'm… I'm just worried for my family…"

The walrus placed a hand on the alien's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll find a way to save them."

"You say that, but I won't believe it until we actually do something!"

"Like the princess said, there isn't anything we can do for now. You just need to relax."

Cenceca-4175 plopped back into her seat. A story told to death.

"I can see telling you this over and over isn't going to help," the walrus sighed. "I'll tell you what. How would you like to see the castle?"

Cenceca-4175 glanced up. "A tour?"

"Sure! I'll show you all the highlights."

Highlights…. The Bem alien seemed relaxed finally. Maybe with any luck, this walrus would take her to the vault…


	4. Infiltration

So far, the walrus, who had introduced himself as Rotor, had given Ceneca-4175 a grand tour of the castle. He started out with the courtyards, and made his way to the stables where the Pashas were stabled, and then to the gardens. Rotor thought that hopefully the beautiful blooms would relax the alien. Ceneca-4175, however, remained tense.

He then took her inside, starting with the kitchens, thinking maybe some food would calm her nerves. The Ceneca taste-tested many meals, but it being foreign to her, it only upset her stomach. She was still anxious.

Rotor took her around the castle some more, showing her the ball rooms, the lounges, the massive royal bedrooms complete with a personal shower and hot tub, and even offered to play a few rounds on the gaming consoles in the arcade-sized rec-room. Nothing seemed to ease the Bem.

Finally, they were on the top floor, having passed the War Room which she was already in. They had begun entering the other wing of the floor, and approached a circle-shaped door five times larger than the two were.

"And last but not least," Rotor announced, "This is the vault."

Ceneca-4175's head straightened up at that. "The vault..?"

"Yes," Rotor responded, "This is where we keep all our treasures and in some cases, secret weapons."

"Weapons…" murmured the Ceneca, "Such as..?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's classified information," said Rotor, "Not that I don't trust you, but I have my orders."

Ceneca-4175 looked much more excited than she did before, although she was still tense. "Is… is there any way we can look inside..?"

The walrus shook his head. "Sorry, but no. Like I said, classified."

"Please?" 4175 begged, "I would really love to see what's in there!"

"I wish I could help, but I can't just let anybody inside. Only those with special privileges can be let in."

"It would really mean a lot if I could have a peek."

The kind, soft-spoken Rotor was now becoming more stern. "Now I said no. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in there. You're just going to have to accept it."

The excitement began to die down in Ceneca-4175. Rotor raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is in there you want to see?"

Ceneca-4175 shook her head. "Seeing treasures would have made me very happy. I… used to be a collector of gems… back in my world…"

Rotor's face softened. "Oh… I understand. I am sorry about what happened on your home world…" he sighed, "But I really can't let you inside. Come on, I'll show you to your chambers. Maybe a nice nap will help you relax."

The Bem looked over her shoulder, back at the vault, taking notice of the two guards standing by, guarding it closely, and the complex security grid right next to the door. Rotor figured she was just longing to look at the pretty treasures inside.

He didn't think she was actually studying it.

* * *

Many Warp Rings were used to bring the Bem's spaceship from Cocoa Island to New Mobotropolis. This allowed the Bem and Seedrians to gather their belongings. After a very quick nap, making sure Rotor was no longer around, Ceneca-4175 snuck out of her chambers and down to the spaceship.

Though she was worried beyond belief, the Ceneca managed to maintain composure as she entered the space craft. None of the other Bem suspected she was the worrywart 4175 and didn't give a second glance as she headed towards the rear of the ship.

The Bem were considered a peaceful bunch, and most who escaped Argentium, especially the scientists and magistrates, had no reason to be suspected of any sort of wrong-doing. So there was no reason to think anybody would break into the inventory and grab some of the electrical gadgets used for decoding complex codes and unlocking stuck doors, which in a pinch, could also be used as a weapon like a stun-gun if attacked.

After grabbing what she needed, Ceneca-4175 made her way back into the castle and to the top floor, where she used those gadgets just as she intended, taking out the guards and decoding the complex security system that locked the vault, unlocking it.

* * *

Everyone in the castle was startled when the alarms suddenly blared. Elias nearly fell out of his throne. "What in the blazes?!"

"Is it an attack from Eggman?!" cried Meg, his wife, cradling the now wailing baby Alexis.

"No!" shouted Sally over the obnoxious noise, "This is an inner alarm! Something's going on in the castle! NICOLE!"

In front of the princess, the nanonite lynx digitalized in appearance. "Yes, Sally?"

"Quickly! Find out the source of the alarm! You basically made this whole castle, after all."

"Right away, princess," NICOLE's appearance dissipated as she located the disturbance in security.

* * *

Where are they? Where are they?! Ceneca-4175 searched high and low as quickly as she could, but looked behind herself to make sure she hadn't overlooked anything. Going in further, all the valued treasures such as the crowns, coins, scepters, where replaced with electronics and what seemed to be weapons. Rotor wasn't kidding; all the good stuff really was hidden here! These would be perfect to fight the enemies if this plan of hers worked… if she wasn't caught either.

"Halt!" a deep, female voice rang out. Ceneca-4175 froze in her tracks, and looked all around her. No one was here! She gasped as suddenly in front of her, a female lynx in a long purple dress seemed to be "digitalizing" into existence. "You may not proceed any further," she ordered, "Turn away now, and I promise your punishment will not be too severe."

"Sorry, but my sister and mother need me!" the Ceneca lunged forward, her weapon in hand, and the alien technology severely shocked NICOLE. For a creature made up of nanonites, she could still feel the pain of the major electric shocks pulsating into her body and screamed aloud before collapsing to the ground before digitalizing in and out of sight.

As the Bem alien pushed forward, she looked up and was shocked at the sight before her.

One after another, left to right, in perfect rows were small rings. The warp rings!

"Stop in the name of the Royal Family!" bellowed the voices of the Acorn Army.

Time was running out. She leapt forward and grabbed as many rings as she could. Now what did the hero of Mobius say? Just concentrate? She wanted to get to Argentium! The Wheel World! Where her sister and mother were held captive! She will singlehandedly fight the Xorda if she had to! 'TAKE ME THERE NOW!'

As a response, every ring she had possession of began glowing. They all rose to the air, and began to expand. Ceneca-4175 could see the interiors of the rings! Outer space..? No! Those are the remains of Argentium! It's her home! She did it!

Wait, was that a space craft that whizzed by?

The entire castle shook madly as an explosion was suddenly shot through and hit the wall. Just then, a dark alien creature with red markings jumped through the ring, shooting behind it what looked like a tentacled creature. Before the Ceneca knew it, more and more of these enemies kept leaping through, attacking each other.

Above them all, the rings kept expanding in size, more and more, until they filled the entire room, large enough for the space crafts to fly in and destroy the interior of the building. The rings had gotten so large, the Xorda Mother Ship was even fitting through.

Ceneca-4175 figured she might've made a bit of a mistake


	5. The War Comes to Mobius

"RUN!" the guards turned tail and escaped as fast as they could as the invading aliens came into the castle, crashing through the walls and destroying everything in sight. The only thing faster than the guards was a hedgehog, who was running in the opposite direction, to the source of the problem inside the vault.

His intention was to grab the Chaos Emerald and the Warp Rings, but too much chaos stood in his way. Were those… Xordas? And what in the world were those other things they were fighting? So into their war, they failed to notice their surroundings and just focused on fighting one another, not caring what or who got in the way.

"MOTHER!" Sonic heard the scream of the Bem alien in the center. "Sister Bem! Where are you?! What did you vile creatures do to them?"

"Hey, get out of there!" Sonic shouted, trying his best to maneuver closer. Ceneca-4175 turned, and the look on her face creeped out the blue hedgehog. She was beyond deranged! Her yellow eyes were bloodshot and she seethed at the edge of her mouth.

"I must save them!" she cried.

There was no reasoning with her. She didn't care what happened around her, or the casualties it would cause. The Ceneca turned and tried to leap up to one of the Warp Rings, unbeknownst of the Xorda soldier aiming a weapon at her.

"LOOK OUT!"

Sonic jumped ahead, trying to reach her, but a laser striking the wall with enough force to knock him backwards prevented a rescue as the Xorda soldier annihilated Ceneca-4175 with just one shot.

Poor kid didn't have a chance…

The castle shook violently. Sonic didn't have even a moment to mourn the poor alien's death as the Xorda mothership entered the vault, clearly 10 times larger than the room itself and crashing through the walls to the outside.

Everything was coming down around him. Sonic knew he had to go. As he turned, he stopped himself from tripping over what looked like disintegrating nanonites.

NICOLE!

A large pillar came crashing down for them. In a Sonic-second, he had scooped up the lynx and made a dashing escape out of the vault. As he raced away and into the corridors of the castle, he struggled to keep NICOLE in his arms, as the electrified lynx would fade in and out. "C'mon, NICOLE, stay with me! Don't go out for good on us!"

Sally was most likely working on some sort of evacuation downstairs. She would know how to help NICOLE.

* * *

"What in the world?!" Tails exclaimed as he and Earthia witnessed the top of Castle Acorn in the distance crumble and a strange airship come out, just blocks away from the bus stop that would have taken them there.

"What's happening?!" Earthia cried out, holding the plant that was once Cosmo close to her.

"I don't know," said Tails, "But whatever that thing is, it's attacking the castle!" The fox's eyes darted around for a safe haven, and decided to settle with the Royal Acorn Bank Union, in which people were running into anyway for safety. He took Earthia by the hand and quickly led her inside. "Stay here!" he told her, "I'll come back for you later!"

"But my kind!" Earthia protested, "I must go back for them!"

"It's too dangerous!" Tails ordered, "I'll make sure they make it out okay. Just stay put!"

Knowing the young fox was better equipped at handling this type of emergency than she was, the elder Seedrian finally nodded and did as she was told. Tails turned tails and flew towards the castle as fast as his twin namesakes would carry him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as fast as he would like. If only he had speed like Sonic's… and he didn't tire out so easily…

FORTUNATELY, however, he heard a familiar honking of a car. He turned back to see the Prower hovercar, driven by his father, who had his hand extended to his son. Tails grabbed Amadeus' hand and was pulled into the vehicle without slowing up one bit.

"I figured you would need a lift to the castle," said Amadeus.

"Thanks Dad," responded Tails, "Are Mom and Chopper okay?"

"They're in the basement, not to come out until we return. Now it's time we did our part."

* * *

"Is my family down at the hangar?" Sally asked a guard, who nodded.

"Yes, princess. The specials are being loaded as we speak. Now we must get you to safety."

"Worry about everyone else first," the chipmunk-hybrid ordered, "I won't board until all in the castle are on first. Now double check the floor!"

The guard didn't like that idea, but he was in no position to argue with a strong-headed princess like Sally. So he saluted and raced away, nearly bumping into Sonic as he entered the room.

"Sally!" Sonic called, carrying in a malfunctioning lynx, "NICOLE's totally out of it! I know now isn't the best time for an upgrade, but if we don't help her soon, she might digitalize to the big mainframe in the sky!"

Sally narrowed her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, Sonic was right. They couldn't lose their most powerful ally. "Set her up on the table," Sally ordered, as she put out a small hand-held computer. Sonic did as told, as Sally plugged in the computer and set up the wireless to connect to NICOLE's electronical wave links.

"How long is this gonna take?" asked Sonic. He was always the impatient type, but given the fact the castle was under attack from the inside and the whole building may come down at any moment, Sally cut him a break.

"I'm downloading her now," responded the princess, "Help everyone evacuate to the hangar. Go!"

"And you?"

"I'll be right behind you. I said GO!"

"I'm holding you to that!" Sonic said as he ran off to do what he did best: help others.

* * *

Many of the castle inhabitants didn't get the memo to escape to the hangar and were outside, taking to the streets. The aliens from the castle had already jumped down to the ground and were showing no mercy to those below.

One female was not lucky in the least as a Xorda soldier, inside its watery containment vessel, wrapped its slimy tentacle around her arm and raised another tentacle, preparing a fatal strike…

Only to suddenly be rammed into by a speeding, out of control hovercar, slammed into the side of the castle, dazed enough to allow the female Mobian to run for her life.

"Nice hit, Dad!" Tails cried as he and Amadeus, both having jumped from the car just in time, raced towards the castle and the imminent doom.

"Thanks son," said Amadeus as he drew his sword, "But save the compliments for later! I'll keep our friends here busy while you go find the Acorn Family!"

"Got it!" Tails took to the air and zipped around the fighting and destruction, trying to be quick as unnoticeable as possible.

"Sally!" he called out as the residents of the castle screamed past him in fright. "Princess Sally!"

Before he knew it, he was suddenly nabbed.

"AH! …Huh?" Tails blinked, getting a better look on who had a hold on him, "Antoine?! What are you doing?!"

"Vite, mon ami! Nous devons aller dans le hangar!" Antoine screamed as he ran as fast as he could down to where the specials were located, carrying Tails under one arm.

"WHAT?! Did the aliens get to you or something?!" Tails cried, "What are you saying?"

"Pardon! Je suis tellement inquiet et effrayè, j'ai oubliè de parlor anglais!"

* * *

"Come on, NICOLE… hurry!" Sally was usually the opposite of impatience, but again, given the circumstances…

She ducked as the wall above her suddenly exploded and a large creature burst through, having been knocked down. At that moment, the computers binged: 100% Download Complete.

The Black Arms soldier glanced over at the noise, and spotted the princess, giving a low growl. "Uh… hi," Sally said meekly, clipping NICOLE's computer to her boot, "I was just leaving."

Before the massive alien could do anything, a plasma laser struck it down. Sally shielded herself, and suddenly felt her arm getting grabbed. "C'mon, Sallygirl!"

"Bunnie?!" Sally looked up at the sight of her best friend, and not far behind, a walrus in a shining gold of metallic armor. "Rotor! What-"

"Bunnie, Sally, go! I'll cover you!"

"But Rotor-"

"Go, Princess! I'll take it from here!"

"Oh, it's one of them times Ah wished Ah still had mah robotics!" Bunnie cried out as she led Sally out of the room and in thedirection towards the hangar.

* * *

Through the chaos and confusion, Sally and Bunnie, as well as everyone else in the castle, made it to the hangar, where 3 Freedom Fighter Specials were waiting.

"Princess!" Antoine called, "Ze specials are how you say, gassed and going! But we do not have ze properly trained pilots aside from myself and ze young Tails."

"That's okay!" Sally announced, "I'll pilot the third."

"Good luck, Sally!" Sonic called, right before he could race off…. Only to have his tail snagged by Sally's hand.

"Hold it, buster!" she ordered, "You're with me!"

"What?!" Sonic cried, "Sally, in case you haven't noticed, we're under attack by not one but TWO lethal aliens! I should be out there helping everyone fight!"

"Rotor is staying behind with his battle armor, and the Chaos Cannon," said Sally, "YOU, Sonic, are our last resort. If anything happens, we'll need you to defend all of us."

"But Sally-"

"That's an order!"

The hedgehog twitched his nose in displeasurement. His place was in the battle field, not in the safety net…

But an order was an order. "Yes mam…"

"Good. Move out, everyone!"

The pilots boarded their specials after making sure all refugees were safely on board. Once there was a safe opening, they took off, one by one out of New Mobotropolis.

* * *

It wasn't long before the war between the Xorda and the Black Arms took to the streets of the kingdom. Buildings were getting smashed, neighborhoods torn apart, unfortunate casualties…

One Black Arms brute grabbed a Xorda soldier by its tentacles and slammed it into one of the banks, with enough force, that the entire construction shattered like glass. The Xorda's containment vessel was cracked open, water spilling out, and the Xorda struggle to survive, creating all sorts of uncomfortable squealing noises. The Black Arms brute simply raised its gun and blasted it to particles, also creating a hole in the floor and revealing frightened patrons below. These didn't look like those strange green creatures stranded on the Wheel World…

Wait, what's that..? A female seedrian? The Black Arms warrior recalled an instance where his people attacked this planet with that plant-like alien race… They vied for dominance of their planet, and put up a good fight, until their leader, Black Doom, called off the invasion, due to the Seedrians basically destroying their own selves by absorbing their own Planet Egg and leaving their home world to crumble.

Wouldn't the master be pleased to bring her as a souvenir?

"No… NO!" Earthia screamed, "Not again! Please!"

The brute didn't understand a word she said as he simply scooped her up and carried her off.


	6. Unholy Alliance

The Freedom Fighter Specials flew through the skies for hours, after a narrow escape. Low on fuel and fearful of a surprise attack from the alien invaders, Sally sent out a distress signal.

Fortunately, they were in the Mystic Ruins vicinity, where the secret location of Station Square was. Officials were able to pick up their signal and G.U.N units were flown in to escort the refugees inside the city and to HQ, where everyone filed out safe and sound.

Many of the castle inhabitants took this time to locate their loved ones, while others rested after the harrowing ordeal. The High Council of the Bem gathered together to speak with the Acorn family.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your outer-worldly faces to us!" spat Maximillian.

Alicia patted his back. "Dearest, please!"

Elias looked to the Bem council. "Forgive him. He's recently become slightly demented since growing ill. Father, please, allow me to handle this."

Ceneca-10050 lowered her head. "I don't blame him for feeling the way he does," she spoke, "After all, we came to your planet. It seems whatever we do, we cause more harm than good. I cannot apologize enough for our rogue sister's actions."

"Don't blame yourselves," Sally said, "After all, you didn't directly cause this." At this, she eyed Sonic.

The hedgehog felt a sense of hostility. "What..? Hey, what are you looking at me like that for?"

"Sonic, you realize this is all your fault!" the princess spat.

"What? MY fault?!" Sonic barked, "I'm not the one that brought those Xorda freaks here!"

"You practically did!" Sally argued, "YOU'RE the one that waved the Warp Ring around and gloated your big 'genius' plan around for Ceneca-4175 to see!"

"It was only a suggestion! I'm not the one that broke into the vault and actually USED the Warp Ring and led them through!"

"If you would use your brain just ONE TIME, you would know that it was a bad idea to begin with!"

"Jeez, you're making it sound like I served Mobius on a silver platter!"

"You may as well have!"

"THAT is enough!" boomed a deep voice. Everyone looked over to see the mayor of Station Square enter, alongside the G.U.N. commander, Abraham Tower.

Sally bowed her head. "My apologies, Mr. Mayor," she said, "I'm sorry you had to see our little disagreement there."

"Disagreement is the last word I would call it," muttered Sonic, sparking an evil eye from Sally.

"Anyway," Elias broke in, "We thank you again for taking in our refugees."

"You are an ally of Station Square," spoke the mayor, "And this is not the first alien invasion we have dealt with. Therefore, we must work together. Commander?"

Abraham stepped forward. "Fortunately, we have been anticipating the Black Arms coming to Mobius, which is why I have sent Team Dark to the Special Zone to acquire these." He reached into his pockets and pulled out two gems, one red, the other green.

"Chaos Emeralds?!" cried Sally.

"Yes," the commander responded, "After the Space Colony Ark incident, G.U.N took control of all of Professor Gerald Robotnik's assets. This included the space colony itself, as well as the Eclipse Cannon and all of his documents… including this."

Abraham walked over to a nearby computer and inserted a disk. On the monitor screens, pictures and texts popped up. Sally and Elias walked up. "What's all this?"

"A secret entry that our hacking team managed to uncover," responded Abraham. "It contains information about Shadow's creation and purpose…" He pressed a few more buttons, and a video buzzed in. It was an image of Professor Gerald Robotnik…

_ "Shadow… my son! If you are listening to this, then the worst has happened. You need to know the truth... The government plans to shut down this research facility, and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake, Shadow… It's all my fault, making contact with that comet._

_ "Now, listen very carefully… In fifty years, the Black Comet will return. They plan to harness its power to destroy this planet. The only way to stop them… was to develop a way to use the very power they intended to use against them._

_ "Shadow, it's up to you! Only you can stop them! I developed the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only weapon that can destroy the Black Comet. Shadow… you are the only hope to save mankind as we know it… The future of this planet depends on you!"_

_ "Don't worry, Grandfather!" a blonde girl jumped into the video, hugging Gerald tightly, "Shadow and I will protect this planet! Right, Shadow?"_

The transmission ended. Everyone was speechless. "Shadow…" Sally murmured, "I had no idea…"

"Neither did I."

Everybody turned to see a black hedgehog, along with a female bat, walk into the room. "It was the professor's final words to me. Ever since Commander Tower showed me that video, I decided to put the past behind me and keep my promise. Hence why I joined G.U.N."

"And hence why we collected the Chaos Emeralds," added Abraham, "Our scientists were able to locate the Black Arms' planet, the Black Comet, near Mobius. We were hoping the war between Black Arms and the Xorda would delay the invasion as we destroyed the comet, but unfortunately, this is no longer the case."

Sally narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you inform us about any of this before?"

"Classified information," responded Abraham.

"You could have given us SOME kind of warning of this imminent threat," said Elias, "So as to better prepare ourselves!"

"We thought having Shadow would be enough. There was no way of knowing the Xorda would follow the Black Arms here," said Abraham, "We are aware of Sonic's report about the Prower rescue mission to Argentium. They were enemies, trying to destroy each other."

"And now they're going to destroy each other on OUR planet!" said Sally.

Sonic crossed his arms and gave an assuring smirk. "Well, while they work out their issues, that'll give us plenty of time to protect ourselves."

* * *

In the G.U.N conference room gathered Commander Tower, the Freedom Fighters, King Elias, Shadow, Rouge, and other G.U.N soldiers. Commander Tower gave the briefing.

"As said before, we thought two emeralds would be enough," he stated, "But it seems we will need more if we're to take down two enemies." He pointed at the chart of the Chaos Emerald locations. "We are aware of the fact that you Freedom Fighters are in possession of two Chaos Emeralds, am I correct?*"

"Not quite," said Sally, "While some time ago we did collect the final two, one was obtained unfairly**. We asked out little sticky fingers to return it to the Special Zone."

"Are you mad?!" spat Shadow, "Have you any idea just how difficult it is to win those gems, especially from that sadistic panda?"

"We wanted to TRY to remain on friendly terms with that 'sadistic panda'," responded Sally, "Especially if we ever needed to obtain them again, like now."

Abraham sighed. "We'll get Hope Kintobor to work on the transporter and send someone back to win the emerald."

"Send me," said Sally, "I will take care of it."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rouge, "You've never been to the Special Zone, sweetie. You have no idea what it takes to get an emerald."

Sally smirked. "I know how to handle it."

"Very well," Abraham continued, "Now how about your second emerald. Do you still have it?"

"Not on us," said Elias, "Our one Freedom Fighter, Rotor, stayed behind in New Mobotropolis to take on the aliens. He has the emerald to power our Chaos Cannon."

"It is imperative that we get that emerald back!" said Abraham, "We will send out our finest to return to your city and retrieve it."

"Leave it to me!" said Sonic.

Tails jumped up. "Me too!"

"No."

Sonic and Tails looked over to Sally, who had made the objection. "Sal?"

"Sonic, I told you, you are our last resort," said the princess, "I can't have you risking your neck when we need you to protect us in case either the Xorda or the Black Arms find us here."

"I belong in the battle field, not in the shadows!" said Sonic, "If I'm gonna help protect you guys, I should do it by helping get the emeralds back!"

"Sonic-"

"Sally! You said this was all my fault, didn't you? Then let me redeem myself!"

Sally grimaced, then looked away. "Fine… do what you want… But don't you dare get killed! I lost you once to the Xorda… I can't go through that again."

"Don't worry, princess," said Shadow, "I'll be the one escorting them." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure the faker is safe."

Sonic twitched his nose. "Not that I need protection…"

Tails hitched his thumb back, "Let's get to the specials. Commander, are they refueled?"

Abraham nodded. "Affirmative," he responded, "However, given the dangerous situation, we don't recommend taking something that huge. We are prepared to give you a loaner…"

* * *

Tails was amazed at the aircraft he was shown. It was a silver-colored, four-seater that looked like a harrier jet with large wings and equipped with a walker mode. This thing could fly circles around the Tornado 2!

He made a mental note to himself to build something similar to it… He could imagine the name for it now! "The X-Tornado" had a nice ring to it..!

* * *

The Black Arms and the Xorda continue their warfare well throughout the day. So busy were they trying to kill each other for power that they barely noticed their surroundings. Eventually, however, they did take notice that they were no longer above the Wheel World, but inside another planet. This would be reported to their respective leaders.

The Xorda realized they were on Mobius, and after thinking they destroyed it once and for all with their Quantum Dial. They had gotten news that the planet still stood, and were planning to return to finish the job, but the nuisance known as the Black Arms stood in their way.

The Black Arms, meanwhile, had business with Gerald Robotnik to collect their ultimate weapon and bring their planet to Mobius in order to spread its toxic atmosphere around and feed its kind to the humans as a food source. But those annoying Xorda delayed their mission.

But upon realizing that they had both reached their goals, the Xorda and Black Arms each had to admit they were after one thing. In good faith, each leader ordered their troops to cease attack and pull back.

While the Xorda had a mindset of one personality, they still sent out a representative to speak on their behalf, as they invited the leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom, onto their mother ship.

"Welcome to the ship of the Xorda," the representative Xorda spoke telekinetically to Doom's Eye, escorted by two massive Arm soldiers. Black Doom dare not arrive himself, but rather spoke through his detachable third eye…

Doom's Eye gave a slow nod. "We have much to discuss, Xorda…"

"Perhaps you are ready to surrender to the Xorda?"

"No more than you all are ready to surrender to me," retorted the Black Arms leader's voice.

"Then why are we here?"

"We are here for the same reasons. You and I want Mobius destroyed. The only thing stopping us is ourselves…"

"It's a territorial battle, it seems," responded the Xorda, "The Xorda laid claim to the destruction of this planet centuries ago after our own kind was captured and dissected by these people."

"I have business of my own to take care of here."

"And so long as we keep battling, neither one of us will accomplish our goals, will we?"

"Ah, so you see where I'm getting at."

"The Xorda understands your argument. But the Xorda will not back down. The Xorda WILL destroy this planet, even if it means destroying you."

"You will never destroy us."

"Nor will you!"

"So why do we fight? We are clearly equal here. Neither one will win. We will destroy each other… and then who is left to take over the universe? Those pathetic Metarex?"

"Inconceivable! They were taken out by a little girl!"

"Exactly! You and I want the same thing… Universal Domination! If we do it together, we can become an unstoppable force. Together, we WILL rule every living thing in existence! And no one will stand in our way!"

Doom's Eye lifted into the air, positioning itself just right as Black Doom himself faded into existence, his third eye put right into place. The Black Arms' leader reached his hand out to the Xorda representative. "What do you say, friends?" he crooned, "Have we come to an understanding?"

The Xorda stared, unsure. He mentally went over the details with his other kindred. Finally, he lifted up a tentacle and wrapped it around Black Doom's hand. "We have."

* * *

*In my Sonic Universe Arc, "The Metarex Saga", Tails, Cosmo and Chopper managed to win the cyan-colored Chaos Emerald from Fiest.

**And in the same arc, Chopper took the yellow Chaos Emerald when Fiest wasn't looking.


	7. An Alliance Shift

The G.U.N. aircraft, piloted by Tails, soared through the outskirts of New Mobotropolis, or what was left of it anyway. The alien invaders had caused a number of the city with their warring. Nearly every building was badly damaged if not completely obliterated. Sonic and Tails didn't even want to think about the possible casualties…

Dusk was settling in, giving the battle-torn kingdom a dreary, dark look. Strangely enough, there were no signs of any Xorda or Black Arm soldiers. Regardless, Shadow instructed Tails to activate the walker mode so as not to attract unwanted attention. The side wings transformed into arms while the bottom boosters opened up to reveal two robotic legs and landed in the ground.

"It's quiet…" Sonic murmured as the aircraft steadily walked through the broken streets, "TOO quiet…"

"Cut the clichés, blue hedgehog," Shadow muttered, "Just get us to the castle so we can find your friend and the Chaos Emerald."

"First, we need to check something out," said Tails, as he stopped down a familiar street.

"Tails, the cargo area's pretty big on this thing," said Sonic, "But we can't save too many people."

"I just need to make sure Earthia's okay," the two-tailed fox responded. He remembered all too clearly the conversation he had with Earthia's oldest daughter….

_ "What do you mean you left her behind?!" Galaxina shrieked as Tails concentrated on piloting the special. "You have to go back!"_

_ "Are you crazy?!" shouted Hamlin the Pig, an Acorn council member, "Did you not see the alien invasion back at the castle?!"_

_ "My mother's still in the city!" the seedrian responded, "How could you just leave her?"_

_ "I'm sorry!" cried Tails, "But I couldn't just as much bring her to the castle where all the aliens were coming from! I made sure she was safe before I left!"_

_ "I lost my mother once," said Galaxina, "I can't lose her again!"_

_ "I'll go back for her, I promise."_

_ "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive you!"_

_ "Galaxina, that's enough!" Chrysanthemum took Galaxina by the shoulders and led her away, "Trust in Tails. Cosmo did."_

Cosmo…

He had to protect Earthia. If not for Galaxina and the other seedrians, then for her at least…

Sonic and Shadow noticed Tails was lost in thought. Obviously something important weighed heavy on his mind. The blue hedgehog gave a nod. "All right then, buddy," he said, "Do what you need to do. We'll go on ahead." Sonic and Shadow leapt out of the aircraft and made their way down the streets towards Castle Acorn.

Tails meanwhile walked the craft over to where the Royal Acorn Bank Union was….

Emphasis on was.

"No…"

Nothing was left. Just shattered bricks and a barely covered hole. Tails used the arms of the walker to lift up debris and throw it to the side to widen the hole. He peeked in to see a crowd of frightened patrons.

"It's okay!" he called, opening the hatch and flying out with his tails. "I'm not one of the invaders!"

"Close the hole up, before those things come back for more of us!"

"What do you mean?"

"One of those hideous creatures tore apart the bank! They nabbed one of us and took off! Now get out of here before you attract their attention!"  
"Who..?" Tails looked carefully through the crowd. A few foxes, a mink, two chinchillas, a couple cats, one human….

No seedrians…

"Who did they take?"

"A woman," one of the patrons answered, "She looked like she was half human, half plant…"

Earthia..!

He had let the seedrians down.

And he had lost Cosmo once again.

Where Castle Acorn once stood, only single broken pillars and shattered walls remained. The standpoint of the mighty kingdom was no more, only rubble and piles of casualties. Sonic had to contain his bile as he moved forward in search of his friend.

"I don't recognize the place now," he murmured to the black hedgehog behind him, "I'm not sure where to begin looking. For all we know, Rotor could be…" He couldn't find the strength to finish that sentence.

Shadow on the other hand was completely unaltered by the sight. "Then you better get to it. He's the one with the emerald, right?"

Sonic furrowed his face. "Don't you have the slightest bit of compassion? Rotor was one of my best friends growing up! I can't help but be just a LITTLE worried!"

Shadow turned his head. "It's not that I don't have compassion," he spoke, "But I have troubles of my own that haunt me."

Sonic recalled the video he was shown before he, Shadow, and Tails left for here. "That's right… Sorry…"

"Just get the emerald," Shadow ordered hastily, "Hopefully your friend will be all right. But be quick…" Shadow nodded over the sky, where a massive spaceship hovered in the center of the city. "If our guests of honor spot us, it's game over."

Sonic glanced over to see himself. "Shoot!" he threw a fist in the air, "I didn't even see them! Hopefully they got their backs turned… But why so quiet all the sudden?"

"Would you rather they be out and about, attacking us?"

"No, no, forget I asked… Come on, let's go find Rotor!" Sonic turned and dashed into the remains of the castle.

Shadow watched him go in, waiting until he was completely gone before he turned back to the Xorda mother ship. He narrowed his eyes. Sonic had a good point. According to his report, the Black Arms had made enemies with the Xorda. So why aren't they fighting amongst themselves? It sure as hell would've made their jobs a lot easier.

Regardless, Shadow was given a crucial task… Should the Black Arms ever return, he had to stop them at all costs. Sonic was capable of getting the emerald himself. Shadow will merely play the diversion.

Not so much a diversion, but rather a direct intervention. He had a few words to exchange with Black Doom before he pounded his freakish floating alien body to a black-and-red pulp. So he made his way down and towards the mother ship, the Freedom Fighters' emeralds in hand.

"DOOM!" Shadow shouted as soon as he reached the mother ship. Maybe going down to the enemy's ship alone and grabbing his attention wasn't the brightest of ideas, but he figured he wasn't going to get this chance again. He needed to learn more about himself. "Show yourself!"

The bottom of the spacecraft opened up just as Shadow skidded to a halt in front of it. From the hatch floated down the head honcho himself, Black Doom. "Shadow…" he spoke slowly, "So you've made it. The time has finally come. Welcome to the day of reckoning."

"The only day this is is your day to die, Doom!"

"Not yet," growled the alien leader, "Have you forgotten your purpose?"

"My purpose was to be the Ultimate Lifeform, not some weapon for your disposal! MY REAL purpose is to keep this planet safe from the likes of YOU!"

"Such big talk for quite a little hedgehog," said Doom, "You think you're strong enough to take me out on your own?"

"That's why I'm here!" shouted Shadow as he pulled out the Chaos Emeralds, "The Eclipse Cannon will take out your planet. But I deserve the honor of taking you out MYSELF!"

"Not so fast, Shadow…" Next to Doom, an army of Xorda soldiers hovered down in their hydro-containment-units, each escorted by a Black Arms brute. "The Xorda and I have come to a little agreement… We agree that together, we can wipe out this puny planet in half the time either one of us could on our own."

Shadow grinned and his shoulders bobbled. He was actually chuckling at this. Now he was just outright laughing!

"Have you gone mad, my great weapon of mass destruction?"

Shadow looked up, a fierce smirk on his face. "I was trained to take on the Black Arms," he responded, "We weren't expecting the Xorda to join in. But that's what makes this even more fun. I'm going to enjoy taking the both of you out!"

Doom narrowed his glare. "Shut up… and show me what you've got…"

Shadow held each emerald in his hands. Commander Tower had said even just one emerald is enough to boost your current abilities, as recently proven by Miles Prower, also known as "Tails" in his battle against the recent Metarex invasion. Two emeralds should be more than plenty to give him the extra boost he needed to blow this mothership and these damned aliens to their makers.

_'Come on, Shadow… do it!'_

Shadow concentrated hard, and the power of the emerald absorbed into his body. The chaos energy was now his to control.

_ 'That's a good puppet..!'_

Suddenly, Shadow bolted upright. Something was wrong. The chaotic energy wasn't reacting the way he wanted it to. It was going straight to his head rather than his body. What was this?

_ 'You're not the only one who can manipulate chaos. Who do you think gave you the genes to do such a thing?'_

Arrrgh! He couldn't make it stop! The Chaos Emeralds were working AGAINST him rather than helping him! His mind! He couldn't focus! He can't concentrate!

_ 'Remember your purpose…'_

Black Doom! He was behind this! He's the one attacking Shadow with the emeralds! Some kind of mind control trick…! The emeralds' power was making it worse! "Dyaaargh! STOP!"

_ 'Your will belongs to me!'_

No!

A gunshot! "MARIA!"

An obnoxious familiar laughter. "Eggman..!" Was he going after the world again?!

So many villains! Enerjak… The Iron Queen… Mammoth Mogul… Ixis Nagus…. All people he had to help stop! Why does this pathetic planet need saving all the time?!

Doom…! What's he doing?! He's… He's giving Shadow life! He gave him his blood! He worked with Gerald Robotnik to help Maria!

And the damn government came in and ruined everything! They killed everyone… including Maria..!

"Maria… I promise you… REVENGE!"

"Shadow…" Black Doom spoke as Shadow finally stopped thrashing and just stood still, facing the ground. "This society is not fit to exist. You were created to exterminate this lower form of life. Do you finally realize this?"

Shadow was silent for a while. He slowly lifted up his head, revealing red, menacing eyes. "Yes… My Master…"


	8. Semi-Super Shadow

"Roootoooor!" Sonic called through the broken corridors, hoping for the best, but getting echos of his own voice instead. He had looked everywhere possible, overturning every rock and brick. All he managed to find were either more rocks or dead bodies of soldiers who fought the aliens. Sonic was beginning to think maybe it was better he didn't find Rotor, if he had suffered the same fate…

No! He had to keep looking, even if that was the case. Do it for his friend's sake. At the very least, he did need to find the Chaos Emerald.

"…uurrgh…."

Sonic whipped his head at the faint sound of moaning. A tint of gold caught his eye, and as the hedgehog got a closer look, he found a purple body underneath.

"Rotor!" Sonic didn't waste a second racing over, grabbing what was left of his metallic armor and tossing it aside. "Are you okay?" he asked as he carefully took a hold of one of the walrus' arm.

Rotor cringed as he slowly sat up, with Sonic's assistance. "I've had better days…" he responded, "Awgh!"

"Sorry," Sonic loosened his grip.

"No… it's my back…" Rotor replied, "Those Black Arm creeps are really tough. They managed to pierce my armor, take me down for good…. All it took was one whack to the backside."

Sonic cringed. "As if your back isn't giving you enough grief."

"I did everything I could… we ALL did, actually… But they were too strong. A lot of soldiers died…" Tears formed in Rotor's eyes, "I'm sorry, Sonic. I tried to fight, I really did! Even after I was knocked down…"

"It's okay, buddy," Sonic gently patted his back, "I know you went above and beyond."

Rotor nodded. "You have no idea how strong these enemies are," he said, "They even managed to take out the Chaos Cannon*! It's completely destroyed."

"What about the…"

Rotor held up the cyan-colored Chaos Emerald. "Once this popped out of place, I wasn't about to let them get their disgusting hands on it."

Sonic grinned and gave a whoop. "Way to go, Rote!"

"Yes… Way to go…."

Sonic and Rotor turned their heads at the third voice. Around the corner circled Shadow. "Hey, where did you disappear to?" asked Sonic.

"I had some business to attend to with Black Doom," Shadow gloomily responded as he slowly made his way to the two.

"What are you, nuts?!" cried Sonic, "That's a sure way to get yourself killed, along with the rest of us! They didn't follow you, did they?"

"I came here upon their request."

"Wait, wha..?"

Shadow raised his palm up. "I'll be taking that emerald now."

As the black hedgehog got closer, Rotor could definitely sense something. Perhaps it was the fact that he had a strange white aura glow around him as he clenched two other emeralds in each hand. Not to mention that strange, demented, evil look in his eyes. "Sonic, something's wrong with him!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" responded the hedgehog as he hopped in front of his friend, arms out, protective mode on.

Shadow was up close at this point. Clenching the Chaos Emeralds tighter in his hands, he reared up and slapped Sonic with such force, the blue hedgehog was sent right into what was left of the wall.

"Sonic!" Rotor cried. He glared back down at Shadow, who was now advancing on him.

"If you value your life, you will hand over that Chaos Emerald!"

Rotor stopped and thought… His life… something he nearly lost fighting against the Xorda and the Black Arms… something that his colleagues unfortunate lost too soon. He felt he should have died with them, but for some reason, was spared and given an agonizing back pain instead.

He couldn't fight, he couldn't help his fellow fighters… He was basically useless at that point and didn't stand a chance against this amped-up Shadow…

But he was damned if he was going to cower out and give up their only hope of saving Mobius!

"If you want it," Rotor growled, covering the emerald up and holding it away to the best of his ability, "You're gonna have to pry it out of my cold, dead hand!"

Shadow merely narrowed his eyes. "If you insist."

He reared back. Rotor braced himself. Then…

SLAM!

Sonic burst in and tackled Shadow to the ground. "Run, Rotor!" he shouted, "Get out of here!"

Rotor watched, astonished. He couldn't leave his buddy… but he knew he was no good here either. He had to protect the Chaos Emerald. So reluctantly, he turned and ran as fast as his sore back would allow.

Sonic, unfortunately, was not strong enough to hold down a semi-super Shadow and was tossed off with ease. Shadow spotted the walrus making a run for it, got to his feet, and blasted towards him. He leapt through the air and landed his foot squarely into Rotor's spine.

"AAUUGH!" Rotor fall to the ground, the Chaos Emerald falling from his grasp. Shadow easily jumped over Rotor and snatched the rolling emerald with a cruel smirk. Sonic ran over and stopped by Rotor, checking on him. "I… I can't move…!" Rotor struggled to speak through the pain.

Shadow turned to the two heroes. "You've got a lot of nerve to make an ultimate being such as myself work to take this emerald from you maggots." He stepped towards them, clenching his fist once more. "You'll pay dearly for it."

Sonic seethed and tried to cover Rotor. He was no match for Shadow at this point, and he knew it. All he could do now was simply shield his friend. "Shadow… why?"

"This is who I am," Shadow responded, "The truth has been brought out in me. I now know my purpose. I must deliver judgment against this planet… We shall conquer and destroy Mobius!"

"No..!" cried Sonic, "That's not your purpose! Remember Maria!"

Shadow froze… and the aura around him glowed brighter. "All I remember is those bastards killing her… an innocent girl who was never involved in any wrongdoing! They took her away from me! Everyone destroys each other for no reason!"

"C'mon, Shadow, snap out of it!" Sonic shouted, "You know that's not true! Don't you remember Gerald's last video to you?!"

An image of Gerald Robotnik popped into Shadow's head… he seemed to be pleading… He wanted Shadow to do something… but before he could get any words out, Black Doom was all that Shadow could see.

_ "Do not forget what these humans did to him, to Maria… to YOU. You work for me now, Shadow. Now unleash your wrath! Take everyone out! DO IT!"_

Shadow grabbed his head, screaming. The aura blasted around his body. He snapped down at Sonic and Rotor and raised his fist. "I will exterminate all inferior lifeforms, starting with you two! GOODBYE, SONIC THE HEDGE-"

Without warning, Shadow was suddenly struck with a missile and sent launching across the castle grounds, and slamming into the side of a broken building, exploding. Sonic covered Rotor with his own body, looking up briefly to see the G.U.N. aircraft, piloted by Tails, fly by and circle around. "Soniiic! Get on!"

"Get ready, Rotor," Sonic lifted Rotor to his feet and put an arm around his shoulder. "Ally Oop!" he cried as the aircraft dipped down and the hedgehog jumped up enough to grab the top of the wing, carrying his walrus friend with him.

As Tails flew off, Sonic held on for dear life to the wing with one hand and onto Rotor with the other. The walrus, badly wounded and in immense pain, tried to do his part and reach up to take hold of the wing, so Sonic didn't have to do all the straining. Sonic looked down to smile at his friend, but something caught the corner of his eye.

"Tails, step on it!" he shouted, "We've got company!

Tails glanced over his shoulder to notice an army of winged Black Arm soldiers and Xordas in their water-containment flying objects, giving chase. And if that wasn't bad enough, in the distance, Tails spotted an aura-covered Shadow actually speeding on the ground, closing in.

At that moment, the Xorda began shooting from their mini crafts at the aircraft. Tails had learned the controls quickly, however, and easily maneuvered away from each strike. Sonic and Rotor, on the other hand, did all they could to just hang on. At one point, Rotor was in so much pain he could no longer keep hold and slipped off, only to have Sonic clutch his wrist. "Hang on!"

BAM!

Sonic almost lost his own grip when a winged Black Arm soldier slammed into the other side of the G.U.N. craft. Tails did a barrel roll, wound up on the soldier's opposite side, and nudged him away before taking higher altitude. "Hold on a little longer, guys!" he called over, "We've just about lost them!"

"Make it quick already!" Sonic screamed, as he struggled to hang onto Rotor's wrist, which slowly began to slip away. "Rotor, hang in there…"

Rotor, whose eyes were clenched tightly in pain, slowly opened them to see what was going on now, and took notice of Shadow leaping on the back of one of the winged Black Arms, gaining height himself, before flipping off and finding himself right above the aircraft. A red ball of energy began forming in his hand.

"TAILS!"

The fox whipped his head up to see the oncoming attack. He pulled a level near the bottom of his seat, which detached the wings of the aircraft and sent Sonic and Rotor soaring downwards to the ground at break-neck speed.

He then struggled to find the ejector lever.

"Chaos… BLAST!"

The enormous amount of Chaos Energy struck the G.U.N. carrier, completely obliterating it and nearly everything around it, shaking the entire Great Forest.

Nothing was left.

*"Chaos Cannon" is a large cannon built by Rotor and Tails (mostly Rotor) and debuted in my "Metarex Saga" fancomic. It's like a miniature Eclipse Cannon.


	9. Tough Decisions

The Xorda and Black Arm soldiers patrolled the remains of New Mobotropolis, just in case there were any other would-be heroes lurking about. Shadow on the other hand returned to the Xorda mothership, where Black Doom was waiting.

"Well done, Shadow," Black Doom droned, "You do indeed live up to the title 'Ultimate Lifeform'."

The hedgehog took a knee and pulled out three colored jewels. "I live to serve you, my master," he said, "And I present to you the Freedom Fighter's Chaos Emerald. We now have three out of seven."

"Hold onto them for now," ordered Black Doom, "It seems your power grows stronger with them in hand. You will need it to gather the rest…"

… Not to mention the more chaos power Shadow had, the stronger grip Black Doom had on his mind. Not that he would say that part out loud….

Shadow stored away the emeralds in his gloves. "Master, if I may… With each emerald, I grow stronger. This is my purpose. If you intend to use me as your weapon of mass destruction, then may I ask that I start with Station Square? That is where G.U.N. headquarters is located… and I want nothing more than to destroy them and avenge my friend's death!"

"Patience, Shadow," responded Doom, "The time will come. First, our top priority is to gather all seven Chaos Emeralds. Only then may we proceed with our plans."

Shadow didn't necessarily agree… but something inside his brain told him to just deal with it. So he gave a nod. "Understood, my master…"

"Now go forth and find the rest! Do not return without them!"

"As you command!" The black hedgehog teleported away.

"What is your next move, Black Arms leader?" asked one of the Xorda soldiers, standing with other Black Arms soldiers.

Doom turned. "Shadow had mentioned something about an 'Eclipse Cannon'," he responded, "I have a feeling that the good professor was trying to pull something over me." He looked to his soldiers. "Track down Robotnik, and bring him to me!"

The soldiers saluted and dashed off. The Xorda stepped forward in their containment droids. "If it pleases the Black Arms leader," they spoke, "The Xorda would like to provide assistance. The Xorda know of this 'Robotnik' and know of his location."

Whether or not Black Doom had a face, whatever he had, it was smirking. "That would help us a great deal."

* * *

Where New Megaopolis stood, nothing but shambles and ruins. But this was all from the Death Egg Mark II, not from any aliens. Slight repairs were made, just enough to make communications to sub-bosses and to build weapons. Very slowly, bit-by-bit, the city of New Megaopolis was being rebuilt. It was the only resource Eggman had, despite the heavy damage.

In the center of the city, there was a small underground bunker. Inside, Egg Pawns scrambled to collect as much scrap metal as they could at Eggman's screaming demands. "Let's go, let's go!" he shouted, stomping his foot as loudly as possible, causing Lien-Da to cover her ears and grumble.

"S-s-sir," Snivley stepped up, "The Egg Pawns have scoured the entire city. This is all they could find."

"Surely there must be more!"

"The only other spare parts I see are the hundred egg pawns," joked Lien-Da.

"PERFECT!" shouted Eggman.

The echidna female nearly fell over. "I wasn't being serious!"

"We have a world-wide crisis going on!" roared Eggman, "We must make sacrifices when need be!"

"But sir," said Snivley, "These pawns are all we have to rebuild the city."

"There won't BE a city if those blasted Xorda creeps find us!"

As if on cue, there was a major explosion above them. Everyone shrieked and took cover. In the ceiling of the bunker was now a gaping hole and 2 small Xorda crafts flying in, pointing weapons. "Where is Robotnik?"

Eggman, Snivley, and Lien-Da were scared silent… and Snivley and Lien-Da pointed to the obese man in red with an orange mustache. "What the-?! YOU TRAITORS!"

"Sorry boss," said Lien-Da, "But these guys are more scarier than you are…"

"The Black Arms leader wishes to speak with you," the Xorda soldiers zoomed forward, extracted clamps, and grabbed the doctor, lifting him into the air and taking off out of the hole. "Come with the Xorda."

"What?! Black Arms?! PUT ME DOWN! HEEeeeeellllp….!"

Everyone in the room watched in astonishment, including Orbot and Cubot. They backed away slowly and escaped in a back, secret room.

"Well this puts a damper on things," muttered Orbot.

"Yer der' tootin'!" Cubot replied, causing Orbot to groan.

"I mean, who else is going to fix your voice chip?" Orbot stopped himself, "Wait, nevermind. He never makes time to anyway. But we're still going to have to rescue him."

"An' here I thought you be hatin' on 'dat dere doctor," said Cubot.

"I'm not his biggest fan, but as a mechanical creature devoid of free will, it is my obligation to serve him. Besides, I'd take him over those two morons any day." He hitched a thumb towards the other room where Snivley and Lien-Da could be heard singing, _"Na na na nah! Hey hey hey! Gooodbyeeeee!"_

"I reckon yer right," said Cubot, "But how're two lil' bots like ourselves gunna go up 'gainst them big ol' extraterrestrials?"

"WE don't…" Orbot pointed to the 500 ft robot that was earlier being worked on and halfway finished. "HE is, once we find enough scrap metal."

"Then let's get doin' it to'in it!"

Orbot sighed. "The sooner, the better…"

* * *

"Owww… my head… my body… my everything…"

Sonic slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around the area to see it had become a blown-out wasteland. He was lucky to have somehow survived that Chaos Blast!

But what about Tails and Rotor..?!

"Soniiic!"

"Tails?" Sonic leapt to his feet and looked to the sky to see the two-tailed fox flying towards him, waving his arms. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Same!" Tails landed by the hedgehog and gave him a hug, "I managed to find the ejector lever in the nick of time. I was hoping you'd be okay after I detached the wing. Where's Rotor?"

"Rotor?!" Sonic looked around himself in panic, and spotted the heavily damaged wing of the G.U.N aircraft some distance. "Over there!"

The two raced over to the wing and grabbing each side, heaved it off. Sure enough, there was the walrus, laying motionless, moaning in pain. Sonic knelt down and touched his face. "Rotor! Speak to me, buddy!"

"Sonic..?" Rotor struggled to speak through the immense pain through his body, "You okay..?"

"Don't worry about us, we're fine. What about you?"

Rotor cringed. "I… I can't move my legs…"

"He could have a spinal injury," said Tails as he kneeled by Rotor's other side, "Worse than before."

"We got lucky," said Sonic, "That wing protected us from the blast. But things don't look to good for us now…"

"What do we do?" Tails frowned. Sonic returned the gesture. Shadow's gone rogue and took their emeralds, the Chaos Cannon is out of commission, and they had no means of getting back to Station Square, or anywhere for that matter.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is getting Rotor medical attention," the hedgehog responded. "But if his back's worse than before, we can't move him far."

"Go back to New Mobotropolis," said Tails, "See if you can find a doctor. I'll stay with Rotor."

"No, don't…" groaned Rotor, "Too dangerous… too many aliens…"

"We gotta help you, Rotor," said Sonic, "I'll take that risk."

"No!" cried the walrus, "I'll be fine… Go back to Station Square. Regroup with the others."

"We can't just leave you here!" Tails protested.

"Don't worry about me. I'm only gonna slow you down…"

"Rotor, that isn't an option!" said Sonic, "You need help!"

"The entire world needs help, Sonic!" Rotor argued, "Sally and the others need you! Mobius needs you. Do what you need to do."

Sonic hesitated a while. New Mobotropolis was in shambles… the likelihood of finding a doctor was extremely slim, especially with aliens coming out of the wazoo. At the same time, they needed to return to Station Square. These alien creeps needed to be taken out ASAP.

"Tails, I'm going ahead," said Sonic, "Stay with Rotor."

"No…" Rotor spoke again, "He goes with you…"

Tails looked down at his friend. "Rotor..?"

"He'll be safer with you, Sonic. Besides, a hero needs his sidekick."

"Rotor, we are NOT leaving you here behind to fend for yourself, especially in THIS condition!"

"When you've saved everybody on Mobius, THEN you can come back for me. Until then, there's nothing you can do. Now go!"

Sonic and Tails looked to each other, indecisive. Rotor could sense the doubt. "What are you still standing around for? MOVE IT!"

Finally, the decision was made. "We WILL come back for you, Rotor," said Sonic, "We promise."

Slowly, reluctant as anything, the duo started off and headed out.


	10. The Chaos Element

"Let me go! Put me down!" Eggman pleaded, "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Silence!" the Xorda ordered as the two soldiers escorted him through the mother ship and to the bridge, where Black Doom waited with another Xorda. "Black Arms Leader," one announced, "The Xorda have brought you the one named 'Robotnik'."

Black Doom glared fiercely at the obese doctor, and immediately snarled. "You fools! This is not Gerald Robotnik!"

"This is the one whom our data presented was the one named 'Robotnik'."

"GRAAAH!" In anger and frustration, Doom swiftly struck the far end of the wall, shattering it to pieces.

The Xorda raised their guns. "Restrain yourself or else the Xorda shall use brute force against you!"

Black Doom turned around to face the Xorda soldiers. He was ready to forget the peace treaty…

"Gerald… Robotnik?" Eggman spoke meekly, then pulling back in fright once the aliens whipped around to face him. These aliens meant business, and he did NOT want to be on their bad side… "Er, uh… he was my grandfather. So, um, whatever you needed him for, I could be of some assistance…" So long as he didn't suffer the same fate as the wall…

Doom was suddenly hovering over him. "What do you know of the Eclipse Cannon?"

"The… Eclipse Cannon..?" Eggman gulped, "Well, my grandfather created it, in order to seek revenge on Mobius after my cousin Maria's death…"

"A weapon strong enough to destroy an entire planet?" Doom mused, "Intriguing… Shadow thought they could use it to destroy our planet once it came into your orbit. But the tables have been turned… "

He pointed a finger at Eggman. "YOU! Where is this cannon and how do we use it?"

Eggman waved his hands wildly. "I'm afraid I don't have control of the cannon!" he said, "Since the whole Biohazard crisis, G.U.N took control of Space Colony ARK, and the cannon with it!"

"What is this 'G.U.N'?"

"Guardian Units of Nation. They're basically the army of Station Square."

Black Doom turned to his soldiers and the Xorda. "Find this Station Square and obtain any information you can on the Eclipse Cannon! Destroy any human or living creature that stands in your way!"

"Wait, WAIT!" Eggman cried. He wanted world domination, including Station Square, but this was overkill… How else could be take control of a city if there was nothing left to take control of? "The Eclipse Cannon… no matter how much info you obtain, I can tell you this much… It won't work without the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"It's taken care of," responded Doom, "Shadow is collecting the emeralds as we speak."

"Shadow?" Eggman raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he one of the good guys?"

Doom emitted a low chuckle. "Not anymore…"

"Hoo boy…"

* * *

Exhiled, alone, these damned spirits constantly plaguing him, Ixis Naugus had taken refuge in the canyons, all the way in the far western region of the continent, after his miserable loss against the Freedom Fighters and losing his reign as king after his apprentice had betrayed him*. He may no longer have the crown, but he still had the Chaos Emerald. No doubt those miserable furballs would chase him down to get it back. He'll just have to stay sheltered until he came up with a new plan. If he can't overrule the planet, he can deny them the chance to purify it with their precious gem.

They'll never find him in this maze of a canyon…

"Hello, Nagus…"

The wizard twisted around to see a black hedgehog standing behind him. "Quickster!" Naugus snarled.

The hedgehog smirked. "Not quite."

"How did you find me?"

"I simply followed the chaos energy that emitted from your emerald. Speaking of which…" Shadow held out his hand, "Hand it over."

Naugus covered it with his claw. "You'll have to destroy me first!" he hissed.

"So be it."

Shadow took to the air and struck out his foot, ready to drop kick. Naugus barely had time to avoid. He aimed his wand at the hedgehog and a blast of wind shot out, catching Shadow and throwing him across the room and into the wall. Before he could recompose, Naugus took advantage of the dark area to meld within the shadows and disappear.

He reappeared just outside the desert that hosted the canyons. He would quickly have to find a new place where he could not be spotted, far away from this strange hedgehog, before he could-

"-CONTROL!"

Before he knew it, the black quickster was in front of him once more. "It's useless to try and escape. You could hide on the other side of Mobius, and I will still find you."

"You don't want to take my emerald," Nagus sneered, staring into Shadow's eyes, "What good will it do you?" He peered through the pupils, to Shadow's brain, to the best of his ability. If he couldn't lose him, he could at least "convince" him to leave him alone.

Shadow, however, remained unmoved. "Stop ogling me and hand over your emerald!"

Naugus concentrated harder. Why couldn't he get through to this one? All he could get was this blockage!

Shadow's gloves suddenly started glowing, and the hedgehog shook his head. "What are you doing..? STOP IT!" He jumped forward and landed a hit square across Ixis' cheek, sending him crashing to the ground.

Naugus growled. Taking over his mind was no use… someone else beat him to it. This particular hedgehog was a lost cause. He'll have to do the next best thing. As Shadow advanced closer, Naugus once again raised his wand and caught Shadow in another spell… crystallization.

The hedgehog's entire body was completely covered with crystal, head to toe. He froze in his tracks. Naugus lifted himself back to his feet, taking pride in his handiwork. "No furrball will overcome an Ixis wizard that easily."

Shadow's gloves began glowing once more. Naugus took notice, and his eyes nearly popped out when the crystallization on the hedgehog suddenly cracked and shattered, revealing a fully flesh and blood hedgehog once more, fully enveloped with a white aura.

"No!" Naugus cried, "How is that even possible?!"

Shadow raised his hands and pulled out a Chaos Emerald from each glove. "Your magic is nothing compared to the element of Chaos."

"No… No, no no, NO!" Naugus screamed, "I've already been defeated before! I will not suffer any more humiliation!" The wizard threw everything he had at Shadow, fire, ice, water, wind, everything but the kitchen sink.

Through the destruction, a silhouette managed to walk through. "No… stay away from me!"

"You're annoying…" grumbled Shadow.

In one last ditch effort, Naugus pointed his wand again, "FIRE!"

A parade of fireballs shot out and aimed at the black hedgehog. Shadow held out his arm and swiped the air, shouting, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spears penetrated the fireballs, creating a blinding explosion. Naugus had to shield his eyes, and unknowingly left his wand out for Shadow to snag. "No!"

Shadow jumped away a good distance, ripped the purple-colored emerald off the tip. And as an added bonus, he snapped the wand against his knee.

"My wand!"

"That's the least of your worries, you freak of nature…"

"CURSE YOU!" Naugus screamed, making a mad dash towards the hedgehog, who simply held out his hand.

"Chaos Control!"

The Ixis wizard was suddenly frozen in his tracks, his entire body covered with a chaotic energy. "You may have been a great threat to the Freedom Fighters, but you are nothing compared to me!" said Shadow, "I am the Ultimate Lifeform! You are just a hapless wizard. And now you will no longer be a bother to me or anyone else for that matter."

"No..! Let me go! I order you, as former King of New Mobotroplis-"

"Chaos Control!"

Naugus disappeared, to who knows where?

* * *

*This has not happened yet in Archie. Since this arc takes place after the current storyline, this is just a guess on what happened.


	11. Station Square Invaded

Back at G.U.N headquarters, Sally paced back and forth. She was normally calm and situated in stressing situations, but this situation in particular was taking its toll on her. The Xorda had nearly wiped out the entire planet once. Now that they've returned, and with another alien invader just as fierce, it was only a matter of time before…

Oh, where was Sonic? He's supposed to be the fastest hedgehog in the world! What's taking him so long?! Did he run into problems? Did the Xorda..?

No, she had to compose herself. Sonic never let the team down before. Just when she thinks something horrible happened, Sonic will come running in like there was no problem, if only just to make her angry. At least he was okay…

She stopped pacing once she heard noises. Footsteps! Scurrying! Some kind of commotion. She made her way towards the door. "Sonic..?"

The doors blasted open and G.U.N soldiers marched in, as everybody jumped to their feet. "MOVE IT!"

Sally almost fell backwards, but was caught by Bunnie. "What's happenin' here now?"

Following the squad came Abraham Tower. "We have confirmed reports of Xorda invaders approaching!" Abraham announced, causing a bit of a panic from the Mobotropolis refugees, "Everyone please remain calm and follow my soldiers to the laboratory. Rouge the Bat will meet you there with Hope Kintobor, and she will transport you somewhere safer. Now go!"

The soldiers took the frightened refugees and escorted everybody out of the room, taking them through the halls and down the steps. Many, however, ended up taking a tumble when the building suddenly shook after an explosion from an attack. The lights flickered and the ceiling crumbled. Everybody grabbed each other as the soldiers continued leading them on.

* * *

"That's the last of them!" the soldier announced to Commander Tower, "Let's go, sir!"

"Go on," Abraham ordered.

"Sir?"

"Get out of here before the Xorda arrive!"

"But what about-"

"I gave you an order! NOW GO!"

Hesitantly, the soldier turned and ran out of the room. Only a few moments later did the doors burst apart and two pink blobs in water containment vehicles fly in, aiming weapons at the calm, still commander.

"Human male! The Xorda have come for the Eclipse Cannon."

"We do not have it."

"The Xorda are not the negotiating kind. Now have over the Eclipse Cannon!"

"It's not here."

"Then you will give the Xorda what they desire."

"I will not."

The Xorda soldiers grew further impatient. "You have brave stupidity to mock the great Xorda!" they aimed their weapons closer, "If you do not have the Eclipse Cannon, then tell the Xorda where to find it! Tell the Xorda everything you know!"

"The Eclipse Cannon…" Abraham closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "… is classified information."

He was killed in an instant. The Xorda destroyed everything in their path, looking for whatever they could.

* * *

The lights flickered on and off as the lab shook violently. Rouge held Hope to steady her as she worked on the transporter. "I don't mean to rush your work, sweetie," said Rouge, "But could you hurry it up a little?! Omega can only hold them back for so long..!"

"Everything's set, I just need to find a frequency," the young blonde responded, tuning the transporter as quick as she could. "I have to make sure we end up someplace safe."

"ANYWHERE but here is considered safe!" cried Hamlin.

Another explosion, another violent shake. One of the refugees screamed. "Please! Don't let the electricity go out now!"

"I've got the back-up generator running, so we don't lose any power," said Hope, "Come on, just a little longer… "

"Hope, hurry!" Elias cried, "Just pick a frequency and go!"

"No! I could send you out to the middle of the sea if I don't make sure where it's set!"

Another explosion, bigger, much more violent. But through it, Hope finally felt a pulse. "Got one!"

"Where's it taking us?"

"No clue! Hang on!" Hope slapped the switch. The teleporter hummed to life, and in a flash, the first group of refugees disappeared. "Next!"

After transporting away another, another loud explosion, much closer, and with enough force to crumble the walls. "Final call!" shouted Rouge as she hoisted Hope on the transporter, followed by everyone else. She took to the air, pressing the switch with her foot on the way, and got on with the final refugees. They disappeared in a flash, right before the entire laboratory caved in and the Xorda destroyed everything in sight.

* * *

There was trouble about. Knuckles could feel it. He had sensed the Master Emerald reacting to the perils below in Mobius. There was always trouble down on the planet here and there, nothing he had to leave his post and check out. Isn't that what Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were there for?

Though something seemed different this time… There was a nagging sensation about this danger…

His conscience was telling him to get involved, but the ancestry in his blood reminded him the Master Emerald was his top priority. Whatever was going on, unless it endangered the Master Emerald, it would have to go on without him.

*BAMF*

"YIKES!" he cried out, nearly falling backwards when a certain fire ant appeared out of nowhere on top of his nose, glaring right into his eyes. "Archimedes?! What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing, boy?" Archy replied harshly, "You're supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald!"

"I am," Knuckles pointed to the nearby teleporter, "No one's gone near it all day."

"Take a look down for yourself, mate…"

"What?"

Knuckles did as his mentor instructed and used the teleporter to transport himself down to the Chaos Chamber, where sure enough, there was a large crowd gathering. "What in the world..? HEY!"

Everyone stopped wondering where they were and looked up to the echidna. "Just… WHAT are you all doing here? And HOW did you manage to infiltrate- GAH!"

A sudden appearance by more people on the transporter knocked the guardian off and flat on his face.

"Knuckles, are you all right?" Sally came over and took hold of his arm, helping him back up.

"Sally..?" Knuckles blinked, "Well, isn't this a lovely… yet strange, surprise."

Sally embraced the echidna. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

Knuckles returned the gesture. "Same… I know now that you're here, nobody is a threat. But still… What is going on?"

Sally let out a deep sigh. "It's a long story…"


	12. Equals Clash

Since the prehistoric times, Mammoth Mogul has always had a Chaos Emerald embedded into his chest. It not only granted him grand intelligence, but the powers of chaos as well. He had learned to control, to manipulate, and even how to sense the element of chaos, even long after the Great Harmony took away his emerald. Nevertheless, he still had his skills, his IQ, and with his newfound grey Chaos Emerald, he still held the knowledge of chaos.

Which was how he was able to sense the imminent attack on his casino and put a force field around himself as everything all around him was completely annihilated by a Chaos Blast.

What a pity… every wall, every décor, every patron, every one of his robot servants… all gone.

Oh well, he'll just have to rebuild.

First, who was this insolent attacker that so rudely destroyed his casino? He'll have to deal with him most severely for causing this headache.

He dropped the force field and searched through the thick debris, managing to catch a glimpse of a dark shadow advancing towards him. A _shadow_…

Who else?

"Shadow the Hedgehog…"

"So you know me," the shadow of a hedgehog responded.

"I know OF you," Mogul replied, "Though we do not know each other on a personal level, I am aware of who you are, and what you are capable of. What I would like to know is what business you have with me, to go so far as to destroy my casino? Don't you know all you had to do was schedule an appointment?"

"I don't have time for petty meetings. I just want your Chaos Emerald."

"My emerald?" mused Mogul, more amused than worried, "You realize I can't just hand it over. It is the source of my powers. See…." The mammoth raised his cane, which planted on the tip, was a grey-colored Chaos Emerald. "You are not the only being on this planet that wields the power of chaos."

In response, the hedgehog raised his hands, which emitted four different colors. "Your one emerald, versus my four. I have the advantage."

Mogul narrowed his eyes. "Is that what you think?" he said, stepping back and preparing for battle, "How long have you been around? Fifty years? My boy, you're still a baby compared to me. I've been playing with chaos since the dawn of time. What you have in power, I have…"

The next thing Shadow knew, Mogul was behind him, slamming his chaos-enhanced fist into his back, and into the remains of a crumbling wall. "Experience!"

Shadow pulled himself back to his feet and twisted to face the wooly foe. "You will pay for that!" He reared back, his fist gathering energy, and thrust it forward. "Chaos Spear!"

"Thunder Arrow," Mogul calmly cast an array of lightning bolts strong enough to counter Shadow's spears. Shadow took the opportunity to take to the air and aim a strike to the off-guard Mogul, but the mammoth seemed to have "warped" to the other end of the arena. Shadow cast a fierce glare at Mogul. This wasn't going to be easy… Now he had to make this freak elephant experience the worst kind of pain.

In rage, the hedgehog screamed and made a dash towards Mogul, who aimed his cane and blasted a massive fireball at his opponent. Shadow screeched to a halt, and with the power of the emeralds, enhanced his blow as he knocked it away, sending it crashing into the Badlands far off.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Shadow." Mogul raised his cane once more, and a tornado formed around him, picking up debris, dust, everything that covered him.

Shadow snarled. "You think another one of your magic tricks will help you? I'm not as stupid as you make me out!"

Using the emeralds, Shadow increased the speed in his jetshoes and countered the tornado, racing in circles opposite of Mogul's. The forces of wind clashed, cancelling each other out, and the dust and debris disappeared… as did Mammoth Mogul. "What..?"

"Heads up, youngster!"

The sky grew bright red as hundred of meteorites appeared above Shadow, all aimed at him. From a distance, the mammoth watched with content as each meteorite completely annihilated every square inch of the battle ground he was just on a moment ago. He emitted a low chuckle. "That takes care of that problem."

"You mean me?"

Mogul barely had the chance to turn when Shadow struck his foot squarely into his face, knocking the mammoth over, and dropping his cane once he hit the ground. Shadow dove for the cane, but a massive earthquake caught him off foot, toppling him, and the cane bounced away. Mogul turned in time to snag it. "Don't you dare underestimate me!" he sneered.

Shadow had had enough. He clenched his fists, reared back, and let out a scream as he gathered as much chaos energy around him. Mogul could sense the upcoming attack… an Ultra-Chaos Blast! Shadow was pulling out all the tricks now. No element could keep this hedgehog down.

Very well. If it was an ultimate showdown the Ultimate Lifeform wanted, he'd give him one heck of a show. Mogul pulled back, raised his cane, and summoned all the chaos energy he could. Above each opponent, a massive circle of chaos energy swirled over their heads, growing bigger and bigger.

At last, the Chaos Blasts expanded into each other's space. The collision caused a spark and ready to detonate. The opponents threw each of their attacks into one another.

*BA-

*BA-

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

A massive explosion, strong enough to wipe out the entire Badlands…

In the center stood two warriors, barely a scratch, thanks to the chaotic force fields each one put up around themselves.

After catching his breath, Mogul stood up straight and leaned forward on his cane. "Impressive," he crooned, "And here you are still egging for more."

Shadow, who had just hunched into another attack stance, grunted in response.

"You should feel honored," said Mogul, "For I do not say this about many. The entire world's populace is nothing compared to my power and intellect… But you, Shadow, are on equal grounds with me."

Shadow remained unmoved.

"I thought you were all talk at first," the mammoth continued, "But you indeed live up to the Ultimate Lifeform claim. You would make a great Ixis wizard." Mogul calmly straightened out his jacket, ready to give a proposal, "You have the potential, perhaps maybe to even surpass me. What do you say, Shadow? Become my apprentice, and you shall become stronger beyond your imagination."

Shadow sneered. "I already have a master… And he will destroy you!"

"Is that so?" said Mogul, "Pity. What a waste. But you know I simply cannot just sit and allow my destruction to reach me."

At that, Mogul launched at Shadow once more, swiping the opposite end of his cane at the hedgehog's head. Shadow nimbly ducked and launched himself into Mogul's gut, knocking him to his back. He bounced off and aimed his foot for his head, but it struck nothing as Mogul suddenly teleported behind him and went for a grab. Shadow Chaos Controlled out of his reach and put enough distance between himself and the mammoth to shoot towards him like a rocket. Mogul aimed his cane emerald-up towards Shadow, sending forth a blast of wind, which caught Shadow and flew him backwards. Shadow flipped around and landed effortlessly on both feet.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow sent a thousand spears towards Mogul, who diverted each one away with his telepathy. However, focusing on the spears had left himself wide open for Shadow to speed in and launch a spin attack into his belly once more. The force was strong enough to knock the cane out of the mammoth's hand, and Shadow bounced off once more to grab it.

He missed it by an inch as Mogul teleported in time to snag it away and hook Shadow away a good distance with his mammoth-sized fist. After hitting the ground, Shadow flipped himself back up, prepared for another attack, when he came face-to-face with….

"Maria..?"

The blonde girl put her hands together. "Shadow…"

"Maria! I… don't understand…."

"Please don't hurt me, Shadow…"

"I… I would never…!"

Maria held her arms out, and smiled her beautiful smile. "Shadow… Please… Stop fighting."

Shadow dropped his arms, and his entire guard. He slowly walked towards the girl. "Maria…"

The emeralds started glowing. Shadow suddenly froze as a sharp voice blasted in his head. _Shadow! Have you forgotten your mission?!_

Master..?

_Maria is dead, you fool! The inhabitants of this planet made sure of it! Don't ever forget!_

Maria….

Shadow remembered… Running from the G.U.N soldiers, them firing lasers, Maria sacrificing herself to save him… Maria was shot. He died right in front of her….

Whoever this was, this was not Maria!

"Whoever… whatever you are…" Shadow growled, his anger and aura rising, "How dare you use Maria's image against me!"

The girl backed away, raising her hands to her chest, "What do you mean? You wouldn't hurt me, would you Shadow..?"

"Shut up!" Shadow screamed, chaos energy blasting from his body, "You shall _never_ use Maria's likeness against me! EVER!"

Shadow blasted towards the fake Maria, his fist extended, and with brutal force, knocked Mammoth Mogul down to the ground, skidding several yards before coming to rest against the side of a hill. The cane had dropped from his grasp, and Shadow picked it up with ease. He glared evilly down at Mogul. "You… You soulless creature…."

"Speaks the hedgehog who punches at the image of a loved one," spoke Mogul as he slowly crawled back to his feet.

"Making me work for this emerald was bad enough, but I will make you feel a thousand pains for what you just did!"

Mogul merely smirked. "I must admit… You managed to defeat me in battle. I applaud you. As a reward, you may keep the emerald for now."

Shadow scoffed. "You aren't even going to try to get it back? After all the trouble you put me through?"

"Don't think of me as a coward," responded Mogul, "I'm just a good sport, as you would call it. To the victor goes the spoiled… My time will come. I've waited over a million years, I can wait a little while longer. Especially since I know who is capable of stopping you once and for all. Once this little mess has blown over, I will simply take back what is mine. Until then…."

A whirlwind of dust and debris covered Mammoth Mogul. "Adieu, Shadow the Hedgehog…" Once the whirlwind died down, the mammoth was gone.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, holding tightly the new emerald he won. "Next time, Mogul…"


	13. Shadow Subdued

Over 2 hours of running, minds filled with uncertainty, Sonic and Tails pushed on, across the continent as fast as they could, pausing only for a quick breather, though they occasionally thought about going back for Rotor. Guilt overwhelmed the two, wishing they hadn't left their injured friend behind, even if it was on his request. But Sonic wasn't able to carry him, and they needed to return to Station Square. They could only hope that the area he was in remained safe.

So they convinced themselves to go on, past the Mobian Jungle, finally reaching the edge of the ocean. Wide, open, and not a single way to get across.

"We could really use an aircraft about now," sighed Tails.

Sonic frowned in thought. They could double back and take the long way through the Mobian Desert, but that would take another good chunk of hours. Then again, given the Xorda ships they had spotted whizzing by earlier, if they went through the ocean, they'd be sitting ducks for attack.

Regardless, no matter what way they decide to go, they were going to have to cross the ocean anyway. And the sooner they reach the Soumerca continent to Station Square, the better.

"All right Tails," said Sonic, "Let's find us a boat. It may be dangerous, but we're in a dangerous situation no matter where we end up."

Tails nodded and turned to search, and noticed something in the sky. "Sonic!"

Sonic whipped his head to see. High above them, a large space ship soared their direction. "Get down!" the hedgehog ordered, grabbing Tails and pushing him behind one of the jungle's tall trees. The twin-tailed fox peeked out for a better look. "The mothership!"

Across the ocean, smaller ships could be seen flying from the horizon and made their way to the Xorda mothership, which slowed and opened their hatches, allowing entrance for the smaller ships. Once they were in, the mothership started off once more over the ocean.

"Just great," moaned Sonic, "So much for that route…"

"Sonic, they're getting away!" shouted Tails, "Come on!" He jumped out of his hiding place, whirled his tails, and took to the air for pursuit… only to have his leg grabbed and yanked back to the ground.

"Get back here!" Sonic hissed, "Are you crazy?! They'll see you!"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" protested Tails, "We've got to stop them somehow!"

"Storming in with only _one emerald_ may have worked against Dark Oak," said Sonic, "But it's not going to against both the Xorda AND the Black Arms!"

"But Sonic, the Bem asked for our help! We can't turn our backs now!"

"We'll find a way, but we can't afford to be reckless!"

"They're heading towards Station Square!"

"Tails…" Sonic looked away, "…Those ships were coming FROM Station Square. If anything…" he hated to say this, "… They might've nuked it by now. There's nothing we can do…"

Tails grit his teeth, trying to hold back the tears. "We already left one friend behind, I'm not about to do the same thing again!"

Sonic blinked, sensing something in the young fox. "Tails, what's this all about..?"

"They have Earthia! And COSMO!"

"Tails… Cosmo's-"

"A plant, I know," Tails quickly finished, "But her spirit lives on! And I am not going to lose her again! So if you're going to just sit there and give up, then get out of my way!"

The fox whirled his tails and took to the sky once more, but again, was held down by Sonic. "What are you doing?!"

The hedgehog looked more optimistic. "Fly out there on your own, you're gonna tire out in no time," he grinned, "I've got a better idea."

In a flash, he darted the other direction, Tails in tow, and raced up one of the jungle's many tall trees, bending it backwards, pulling it back as far as it would. "Hang on!" he cried as he stopped pulling, forcing the tree to snap back upright, thus vaulting the two into the sky and springing towards the mothership, catching it with ease.

* * *

_"Shadow, it's up to you! Only you can stop them! I developed the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only weapon that can destroy the Black Comet. Shadow… you are the only hope to save mankind as we know it… The future of this planet depends on you!"_

Black Doom paused the video shown. "So _that's_ the purpose of your Eclipse Cannon," he mused to himself, "Tricky, Gerald Robotnik… Too bad your weapon to destroy _me_ will end up being my weapon to destroy _your world_."

* * *

Doom floated back to the bridge of the mothership to his awaiting soldiers and Xorda. "Do you have what you need yet?" one of the Xorda asked. "The Xorda wish to make waste of this planet very soon."

"Very soon," Doom replied, "I have everything I need on the Eclipse Cannon, thanks to your kind." He turned to his soldier, "You may take 'the Eggman' to the ARK with this information. Have him set it up immediately. If he tries anything, kill him if you must, though try not to resort to that… I would rather have my weapon constructed."

The Black Arms soldier bowed and left the room, passing Shadow on the way. "My Master…"

"Welcome back, Shadow," Black Doom greeted sullenly, "Have you collected the rest of the emeralds?"

Shadow dropped to one knee and presented 2 new Chaos Emeralds. Doom telekinetically brought them over to his own hands. "This is only two," he droned, "Shadow, you were not to return until you had collected them all!"

"Forgive me, Master," spoke Shadow, "But I felt the next one near Station Square, before it suddenly disappeared. As I investigated, I noticed your ship nearby…"

"I gave you permission to hang onto the emeralds. Why return with them?"

"Because I have a question for you… WHY?!" Shadow shot back up to his feet, "Master, Station Square has been completely leveled! I asked to take it out myself! Why would you go behind my back?!"

"It is not your place to question my order," growled Doom, "You are to do what I say."

Shadow sneered. "And if I don't?"

All Doom had to do was stare at Shadow in the eyes. The hedgehog grabbed his head as it felt his mind was about to explode.

"I created you, Shadow. I can very well destroy you. Now you are to obey."

Shadow struggled as he tried to clear his head. Why..? Why would his creator put him through this? Why is he even following him?

Why is he here..?

Doom sensed a disturbance in his hold against him. Shadow was beginning to remember that he did not like to be nothing more than a mere weapon. Not in the mood to repeat himself, Doom grasped the emeralds tightly in his hands. He grew a chaotic aura himself, reared back, and swiftly struck Shadow in the side of the head, slamming him hard into the side of the wall, the remaining Chaos Emeralds falling from his hold and colliding with the floor.

The Xorda zipped over to grab the unconscious hedgehog with their slimy tentacles. "What does the Black Arms leader wish to do with their ultimate weapon?"

"He's done enough for now," replied Doom, "Please restrain him. I'll wipe his mind clear later, so that he knows nothing but my rule."

The Xorda soldiers carried Shadow out of the room, as another one pick up the three emeralds he had dropped when struck in the head. Doom held out his hand. "Hand them over, please."

The Xorda examined them closely. "Such power for a tiny tricket."

"What they lack in size, they make up for in power."

The Xorda slowly turned to the Black Arms leader. "Allow the Xorda to provide an even bigger power."

* * *

In another room stood a larger, curious chamber. "What is this?" asked Doom.

"This is the Xorda's Amplification Chamber," replied one of the tentacle species, "The Xorda invented this to amplify our abilities so that the Xorda may do battle and get around. It can strengthen any being and any element. Let us see what it can do for your tiny trinkets."

The Chaos Emeralds were the ultimate power…. To have something _beyond_ that seemed incredible! Doom had to see this for himself. The power of the Gods would finally be his…

"Very well. Let's." He placed the five emeralds inside the chamber. A glass door shut, and a Xorda activated the chamber. It hummed to life as it glowed brightly, pulsing electricity, and powering the emeralds inside.

Inside, the chamber was filling with a clear smoke. The controls sparked, and the Xorda quickly hit the abort button. "Too much power! It cannot be contained!"

"Excellent…" said Doom as the chamber opened and he waved his hand to clear the smoke. He was amazed to see what was inside… the Chaos Emeralds had doubled in size, pulsing brightly. Doom could feel their immense power just being mere feet away.

"Incredible..!" said Doom, in awe, picking one up, "The Chaos Emeralds have indeed been amplified. They're… SUPER emeralds, you could say! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

The lights flickered slightly as the out-cold Shadow was put into a containment chamber. The two Xorda glanced around a bit, and looked to each other.

"The Amplication Chamber has been used," one spoke, "I sense it."

"Indeed. It feels like it was used for those tiny trinkets."

"Finally. The Xorda has a real weapon."

"Yes. And now that the Black Arms' 'Ultimate Weapon' is out of commission, it will be easier to take them out."

"The Black Arms thought they could take out the Xorda with those pathetic gems? They will not know what hit them, especially once we take the amplified jewels from them."

Inside the containment field, Shadow's ear twitched…. He had heard everything, though was in no condition to do anything.


	14. Return of a Seedrian

"…And that's basically the whole story," Sally had finished telling the ordeal to Knuckles once everyone was outside of the Chaos Chamber and on the grounds of Angel Island.

The echidna rubbed his chin. "So the Xorda have returned," he murmured, "Not to mention brought the Black Arms with them. The last Xorda attack nearly wiped us all out. I can't imagine a way to beat both them AND Black Doom."

"Since this is a worldwide threat, m'boy," spoke Archimedes, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to leave Angel Island for a little bit like you wanted."

"Gee thanks, teach," said Knuckles, "But what good would that do, just running out like that?"

"Agreed," Sally nodded, "We need to band together once more."

Rouge walked up to the group. "Yes… but even the entire planet working as a team wasn't enough to go against the Xorda's major weapon defenses. Remember?"

"That's because we didn't have the proper resources," Sally smiled as she reached inside her vest pocket and pulled out a yellow-colored Chaos Emerald. "Remember this?"

"You went to the Special Zone?" Knuckles blinked, "How'd you fare against Fiest?"

Rouge placed a hand on her face and sighed. "You're not going to believe how…"

Sally smiled in response. "Well, I DID say I wanted to keep on good terms with Fiest. I simply offered him oolong tea and shared our history with him. After he told me his story, and how he came to be, I calmly assessed the situation with him, and he agreed to give it to me."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "You had a tea party..?"

"Yeah sure," Rouge grunted, "Shadow and I nearly got our hides burnt off, and all the princess had to do was play it sweet."

"Fine and dandy," said Knuckles, "But it's still only one emerald. It's not going to be enough."

"You're right…" Sally turned away, "If only we knew what happened to Sonic and the others… There has to be a way to locate the rest."

Knuckles looked to the ground. There was one way to find the emeralds. Being around Chaos Emeralds all his life, heck being mutated at birth from the power of a Chaos Emerald, he knew how to sense them out.

And the whole mutated thing? Remembering that suddenly gave him an idea.

"Leave it to me," Knuckles took Sally by the hand, "They don't call me the world's greatest treasure hunter for nothing."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "They don't. They call ME that."

"What are you getting at, boy?" asked Archimedes.

"I'll let you know when I'm finished in the Chaos Chamber. Right now, Archy, I need you to assemble the Chaotix and be ready to defend the island in case any aliens show up."

The fire ant gave a thumbs up and teleported away.

"What about you, Knuckles?" asked Sally, noticing her old friend was leading her back to the teleporter.

"Still got that Chaos Emerald?" said Knuckles, "Because I've got a crazy idea… Crazy enough to work!"

* * *

It's been awhile since anybody had paid attention to the prisoners, so Doom sent one of his grunts to go down and make sure they hadn't tried to escape. It would soon be feasting time, after all…

Sure enough, there they were, just as frightened and helpless as before. It was funny how they all looked the same. Green skin, yellow eyes, four arms, blue shirts…

One stood out though. That must be the seedrian a fellow-grunt brought in. This Black Arms soldier in particular happened to be a vegetarian. The attack on Green Gate was a delicious one… Maybe there was a way he could persuade Black Doom to let him have her all to himself.

Wait… what's that she's holding?

A plant? Are those roses?

The seedrian noticed she was being eyed in a not-so subtle way and backed up into a corner as the other Bem were trying to shield her. He wanted that plant! He loved roses! Give me that plant, he would have shouted if he knew the Mobian language. He opened the cell block, shoved aside most of the Bem prisoners, and made a bee line to where the Seedrian stood, snatching the plant from her grasp. She pleaded for the monster to return the plant, but he simply held her down as he opened his wide mouth and-

BLAM!

A bloody mess as Black Doom shoved a claw through his chest. _You idiotic fool… Do not allow the prisoners a chance to escape because of your eating habits…._

"INSIDE!" Black Doom roared, scaring the would-be escapees back inside the cell block. Before he could close it, Doom took notice on the body of his former soldier, and the plant he was holding. "What's this now that was so important..?"

"Let her go!" Earthia screamed, "She's my daughter!"

"Daughter..?" Doom scooped up the plant and studied it. Was this really the remains of a seedrian?

He stepped back and closed the cell. "What are you doing?" cried Earthia, trying to reach outside the bars, "Give Cosmo back to me!"

Doom chuckled in response. "In a moment…" he murmured, "I'm going to borrow the Amplification Chamber of the Xorda's…"

* * *

Elsewhere inside the ship, there was a door, with a picture of what looked like a squid. Inside was squishy, splooshy noises, and the door slammed open. There stood Sonic and Tails, covered head to toe in a slimy, sticky substance.

"PLEASE say this is slime!" Sonic complained aloud, "If this is anything BUT slime, then I will NOT be a happy hedgehog!"

Tails shook his fur and did his best to pull the goop off himself. "Keep your voice down!" he said, "I know it's gross, but it was the only way inside! Come on, we need to find Earthia and the others."

The duo made their way down the corridors, quickly yet stealthily. Incredible how something so much could fit through a warp ring, even though it did rip through the roof of Castle Acorn. Occasionally, they had to duck behind the wall or a décor, but luckily didn't run into too much trouble.

Until they reached a large, open room. Black Arms alike stood all over, and Sonic and Tails couldn't find a way to move forward. They couldn't risk being seen. Funny though… where were all the Xorda?

"That must be the ring leader," Sonic whispered to Tails, nodding towards the large alien with no legs and red markings all over his black body.

"Right… Black Doom…"

Doom was in the center, placing what looked like a green plant with red roses in the center of a cylinder-shaped machine. Tails squinted for a better look, and suddenly gasped. "C-!" Before he could shout a single syllable, Sonic had clamped a hand over the fox's mouth and hushed at him.

A black arms soldier activated the chamber. It once again hummed to life, and shone a bright light, enhancing the plant and transforming it into a body.

Sonic had to grab Tails and hold him in place as the smoke from the chamber cleared. Luckily the machine had made enough of a commotion that nobody noticed the two by the doorway. Sonic pulled Tails away and down a few steps in the hallway.

"Tails, get a hold of yourself!" Sonic whispered harshly.

"Sonic, it's Cosmo!" Tails cried, "For real! The real Cosmo! Not just a plant! She's Cosmo again! Sonic-!"

"Shh, sh, sh!" Sonic continued hushing, "You're gonna get us caught if you don't calm down!"

Tails finally settled down, but was still breathing hard. "Sonic..! We can't leave her here! We have to save her!"

"We can't save anybody if they catch us," responded Sonic, "Now come on…"

"Why, you ask?" the two heard Black Doom say aloud to his goons. Curiously, Sonic and Tails stepped closer to the doorway to listen. "Simple. Why should she be a simple plant? It only seems fair to give her life once again… so that she may witness firsthand the total destruction of her race, AFTER of course we destroy this planet, along with the Xorda as well. THEN she'll get the honor of dying all over again!" Black Doom was overcome with laughter.

Sonic and Tails looked over to each other in contemplation.

* * *

Knuckles placed the Chaos Emerald near the Master Emerald and told Sally to stand back. He then raised his hands, closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. "The servers are the seven chaos…" he recited, "Chaos is power, power that is enriched by the heart… The server is the one that unifies the chaos. We need all the power we can get!"

His eyes snapped open. "Give us the charge that we need! Give more power to the Chaos Emerald!"

The Master Emerald glowed brightly, and shot out energy strikes. One strike hit the Chaos Emerald, raising it to the air. Another strike hit it, and the Chaos Emerald began to grow twice in size. Sally watched, amazed. The Chaos Emerald was actually becoming stronger!

It had become a Super Emerald!

The strikes lightened up, and the Master Emerald dimmed. Knuckles lowered his arms, and picked up the newly made Super Emerald.

"Nice job, Knuckles," said Sally, "I see what you're getting at. Still…" she glowered, "One emerald, super or not, still won't be enough to fight the enemies."

"I'm aware," Knuckles hoisted the emerald over his shoulder, "That's why I'm going to reunite it with the rest of the emeralds!"

Sally's eyes widened. "That IS crazy!" she cried, "I don't know if I can permit you to go along with that."

"Well, have you any better ideas?"

For once, Sally had nothing. The emeralds were their only chance at saving the world. She hated to see her friends put in danger, but what else could she do? This was Knuckles' decision, and he could take care of himself.

All she could offer was a kiss for good luck.


	15. The Battle Begins

Up in space, the Xorda and the Black Arms were ordered nearby the Space Colony Ark, so as to be out of range when the Eclipse Cannon struck Mobius. Eggman had been given all the information needed to set up the cannon. However, it seemed a bit odd that Black Doom would ask his own soldiers to stay grouped to the right side while the Xorda were grouped to the left…

Inside the colony, Eggman typed furiously away at the controls of the cannon, crowded with Black Arms and Xorda soldiers in the room making sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. Black Doom teleported in behind him. "Is everything set, grandson of Robotnik?"

Eggman twitched his nose. "Yes…" he muttered, "The cannon is ready to fire. But I'm afraid it won't be at full strength without the seven Chaos Emeralds."

Doom let out a low chuckle. "That won't be necessary," he said, raising up a gem twice as large as a Chaos Emerald, "Thanks to the Xorda, one SUPER Emerald will be enough to make a demonstration."

The alien leader approached the overlord, leaning in closer than comfort. "Now you remembered to put in the exact coordinates I gave you, correct?"

Eggman backed away slightly, "Yes, yes, I did," he responded, "But they don't point at the-"

"Silence!" Black Doom hissed, "Do not speak them. Just do as I order."

Eggman nodded, "As you insist…" For now the planet wouldn't be harmed at least.

* * *

"Sonic, look!" Tails pointed out a window that he and Sonic just passed. The day was getting darker, and it made it easier to see the Space Colony Ark in the sky, as well as its repositioning.

"There're aliens all over the place up there," Sonic observed, "That explains why we haven't had much trouble getting around here. Still, wonder what the heck they're up do.."

The two's eyes widened as they saw the Eclipse Cannon fire up.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

"Amazing..!" the Xorda murmured, "This despicable planet will finally be no more…"

They weren't nearly as amazed as they suddenly noticed the tip of the blast was aimed on their side, but couldn't react in time as the entire Xorda fleet was wiped out in the Eclipse Cannon's blast, just barely missing the atmosphere of the planet.

* * *

"You BACKSTABBER!" The Xorda on the ARK screeched at Black Doom, who was unmoved.

"Likewise," smirked Doom, "I was able to read Shadow's mind when I went to wipe it clean. YOU were planning to do the same!"

"Fools! The Xorda shall destroy you all!" Weapons were drawn, but the Black Arms soldiers sprung into action and attacked the Xorda. Shots fired, claws struck, the war was back on.

Through all the violence and chaos, Eggman attempted to crawl away to safety, careful not to be stepped on, until he could locate a safe haven.

As the Black Arms soldiers protected their master, Black Doom himself melded into the darkness and disappeared, taking with him the Super Emerald.

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Tails cried, "They took out nearly the entire Xorda fleet!"

Around them, alarms blared, and alien screeching arose. The enemies were informed to continue the war. "Oh great!" Sonic muttered, "So much for not having any trouble getting around! Come on, Tails!" He grabbed the fox's arm and blasted down the corridors.

Indeed, around every corner were panicked aliens either running into battle, or already engaged in fight. Sonic didn't slow down for anything. He hoped that by speeding through, none of the aliens would either notice him or were too preoccupied with their battle.

But he knew he had to find the Bem hostages quick before these two species destroyed each other on this mothership. Easier said than done, given the size of this ship…

"Sonic, stop!" Tails cried as they raced past a room.

Reluctantly, Sonic did as told. "What is it, buddy? You find the hostages?"

"Not quite," Tails responded, backing up to the doorway and looking in. In the center of the room was a giant containment chamber, and inside that chamber...

"Shadow?!" Sonic cried as he and Tails raced in. The black hedgehog laid motionless in the chamber. "What happened to him? Why would the Black Arms imprison their own weapon?"

"Maybe they were done with him," said Tails, "We gotta get him out!"

"After what he did to us?!"

"He always came off as manic-depressive, but I'm pretty positive he didn't suddenly decide to forget his promise to protect the world."

"Okay, say we help him and he decides to murder us?"

"And if he won't? Sonic, we can't just leave him here!"

Sonic sighed. "Okay, you're right…" Sonic looked over the foreign-looking controls. "You're the genius. Any idea how to get him out?"

Tails studied the control panel. "It may take awhile…"

"I don't think we have awhile!" Sonic suddenly whipped around, where Xorda soldiers were floating. "HIDE!" He shoved Tails away and spindashed into the pink blobs' watery vessels, but barely knicking them. The Xorda aimed their lasers and fired away, but Sonic was too quick. He led them on a chase down the corridors.

Once the coast the clear, Tails came out and back to the containment field, looking over the controls once more. "Okay, let's see… what's this button do?" He pressed a blue button, and the containment field let off a cool air and frost began to cover the glass. "Uh oh, that's freezing him! Let's try another!" The fox hit a green button, and Shadow's body suddenly began to convulse. "Crap!" Tails began slamming every button he could, but nothing was working, except to put Shadow in more pain. "Sorry sorry sorry!" Tails cried, looking over the controls some more, but not getting a clue how to stop the machine.

He looked around himself. There had to be a switch on the wall or something. But he found something better… a Xorda laser mounted on the wall. If you can't deactivate the chamber, then may as well destroy it! He grabbed the laser, located a trigger, and aimed for the control panel.

BLAM!

The containment field exploded, but an Ultimate Form like Shadow was unharmed. He laid on the floor, coughing for breath. Tails ran to his side to check on him. "You okay, Shadow?"

"What the hell were you trying to do to me?!" Shadow spat.

"Sorry!" Tails backed away, "I was only trying to help!"

"With help like yours, who needs the Black Arms?" Shadow grunted, standing back to his feet and brushing himself off. "Where are they anyway?"

"Fighting each other," said Tails, "Doom used the cannon against the Xorda, and now they're at each other's throats again."

"So Doom knows about the cannon," Shadow moaned, "This is all my fault…"

Tails blinked. "You're not with him now?"

"I never was… but I couldn't control myself," Shadow looked away, "He made me break my promise… he WILL pay for that dearly!"

"We have to find Cosmo and the other hostages!" Tails held up his laser. "I could use your help!"

Shadow twitched his nose. He was really itching for a fight…

….But the last time he wanted a fight, he went under a mind control. This time, he had to keep his wits about him. It was the only way to redeem himself…

"Very well," he said, "I know where they are. Follow me. And bring that laser with you, if you want to survive."

Tails smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

Sonic sped throughout the mothership as fast as he could. He contemplated using the one emerald he had found to give himself a boost, but with enemies THIS large, he didn't want to risk wasting the energy. He'd just have to distract them as much as possible.

He spin dashed and homing attacked every monster he came into contact, if not to take them out, then to get them to follow him and away from Tails until he was able to free Shadow.

As he rounded a corner, he suddenly came to a screeching halt! In front of him, a line of Black Arms Warriors and Soldiers, ready to take his head off. Sonic doubled back and turned the other way, only to be surrounded by the Xorda that were giving chase. He was surrounded…

KA-POW!

Through the walls, out of complete nowhere, came a red, glowing echidna, a giant yellow emerald strapped to his back, bursting through and slamming his fists into the Black Arms soldiers, knocking them down like dominoes. The Xorda aimed their weapons, only to have the echidna rush over, slam his fist into its watery containment glass, smashing it to pieces and suffocating it before grabbed its tenacle, swinging it, and plowing it into the other Xorda soldiers, knocking them out as well.

"Knuckles?!" Sonic cried, "What happened to you?"

The echidna glanced over, noticing Sonic. "Oh hey, Sonic!" he called, powering down, "Didn't know you were here."

"Lucky me," smirked Sonic, "You saved my butt."

Knuckles smirked, "Nice for you to admit. But less chat, more fight. We've gotta find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic noticed the giant gem strapped to Knuckles' back. "What's that thing? A mini Master Emerald?"

"Not quite," responded Knuckles, "It's a Chaos Emerald… or WAS a Chaos Emerald."

"What? How'd they get that big?"

"I'll explain later. Come on!" The two raced down the corridors before more aliens could find them.


	16. The Battle Continues

Sonic and Knuckles dashed down the corridors, through every twist and turn, occasionally running into a Xorda or a Black Arm and having to take them down. More often than not, thankfully, they would run into both a Xorda and a Black Arm fighting one another too busy to notice the rodents and they were easily able to squeeze past. One thing they noticed was that the Black Arms seemed to outnumber the Xorda…

The two ran down another hallway, desperately trying to find out their whereabouts, when they came to a sharp corner and tall shadows screeching to a halt on the other side. Knuckles managed to grab Sonic and hold him back before he could turn and run into trouble. He motioned to be prepared to attack, as the enemies may had heard them coming and prepared themselves. At the same time, all four figures turned the corner, ready to strike-

And immediately froze once they saw who it was!

Tails lowered his laser just as Sonic halted his spindash, while Shadow shielded a young seedrian girl from Knuckles' slowed-down punch.

"Did you not want my help?!" Shadow spat.

Sonic clenched his fists. "Shadow!" he shouted, "After all you've done, I should be the one to knock you on your face! What're ya doing with Cosmo?!"

"Sonic, no, it's okay!" Tails jumped in front of the black hedgehog, "Shadow's on our side again! It was all Black Doom's mind tricks! He helped me free Cosmo and was about to take me to the hostages!"

"Yes, so if you're still distrusting, then get out of my way!" said Shadow, "The sooner I help the others, the sooner I can take the Super Emeralds from Doom!"

"Wait- MORE Super Emeralds?"

"What do you mean?"

Knuckles put down the yellow Super Emerald that had hung in a sac over his shoulder. Tails' eyes grew. "Whoa!" he cried, "Look at the size of that thing!"

"I gave it an extra boost, thanks to the Master Emerald," said Knuckles, "Figured we could use something a little stronger than one Chaos Emerald to fight these guys."

"Perfect!" said Shadow, "Six Super Emeralds are more than plenty to give us the edge."

"Whoa whoa, wait," said Sonic, "You're saying there's five others this size?"

"Doom transformed the emeralds using the Xorda's Amplification Chamber. That's where we found this one here," Shadow nodded towards the unconscious seedrian girl in his arms. "If only we were able to find the last Chaos Emerald…"

Sonic grinned, "Yeah, about that…" He lifted his leg and fished through his shoe, "Look what Tails and I came across while running to Soumerca!" Out of his shoe, he pulled out a blue-colored Chaos Emerald. "Didn't shoot very far from the Death Egg when it exploded, turned out."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Blue hedgehog… You've just become my new best friend."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh… thanks?"

"No, thank YOU!" Shadow grabbed the emerald, "The fox and I just left the room with the Amplification Chamber. Echidna, give us your Super Emerald. We'll reunite all 7 and use the newfound power to destroy these monsters once and for all!"

Knuckles did as told, but still huffed. "That was my original plan…"

"Let someone more experience with chaos handle it."

"Now wait just a second, you egotistic little-"

"Guys, come on!" Sonic got between the two, "We don't have time to argue! We've got a planet to save!"

Shadow turned to Tails and dumped Cosmo into his arms. "Here foxboy, hold your girlfriend," he ordered, Keep going forward until you find the elevators. All the way on the bottom floor, keep straight, and you will find the others."

Tails nodded, though slightly blushed as he awkwardly struggled to hold Cosmo upwards while fumbling with his large laser. Knuckles stepped forward and took hold of the Xorda weapon. "Come on, Tails, I'll go with you," he smirked as he ran down the corridor, Tails hot on his heels.

Sonic and Shadow waited until they were around the corner before turning to each other and nodding. "Let's do this."

* * *

Shadow wasn't as subtle as Sonic and Knuckles were when trying to get past aliens. Whether or not the two hedgehogs were noticed, Shadow had no problem blasting them out of the way. "Up ahead! This way!" he called to Sonic as they approached a familiar room.

Inside was the cylinder-shaped machine. "So I just put it in the center of this thing, right?" asked Sonic, putting the Chaos Emerald inside.

"Pretty obvious, genius," snarked Shadow, "Now step back!"

Sonic jumped away as the glass door slid shut. Shadow pulled a lever, and the machine activated, once again pulsing electricity and power, as the chamber filled with a clear smoke. Sonic tried to peer in for a closer look. The emerald was blocked by smoke, and only blue electric forces were visible, but even without trying to absorb the power, Sonic could still feel the chaotic energy from just outside.

The machine then began to spark. Sonic jumped back once more. "Shadow, ease up!" he shouted, "I think it's about to blow!"

"Let it!" Shadow responded, "The more power, the better!"

Just as he said that, the smoke became thicker and darker. Flames even burst out of the circuits.

"Hit the deck!" Sonic cried as he dove for Shadow and pushed him to the floor just as the Amplification Chamber exploded into bits. Once the smoke settled, Sonic sat up and looked back in awe.

The little blue Chaos Emerald had now become a big blue Super Emerald. "Sweet! Nice job, Shadow!"

"_My words exactly…"_

The two hedgehogs twisted their heads to the dark, raspy voice. Inside the room, five different colored emeralds floating nearby, stood Black Doom.

"You..!" Shadow seethed.

"Thank you both for bringing the remaining emeralds to me," Black Doom droned, "Now I have all seven. You've done well, Shadow."

The black hedgehog leaped to his feet, ready to attack. "I will no longer be your puppet!" he cried, shooting forward and ready to land a hook on the alien leader… only to be backhanded away.

"Hua ha ha haa!" chuckled Doom, "If that is what you wish… seeing that you have officially outlived your usefulness!"

"Not today, ugly!" Sonic revved into a spin and shot at Doom but the attack was also deflected.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, throwing spears of chaos directly at Doom. He raised him hands in the air, creating an energy field around himself, with dissolved the spears that struck, but didn't protect him from Sonic's spin dash, aimed to the back of the head. However, this proved to be ineffective as Doom turned angrily and prepared to strike Sonic, only to be grabbed from behind by Shadow.

"GRAAAA!" Doom screamed, grabbing Shadow and hurling him out of the room, then turning to punch Sonic in the gut before he could spin into him again.

"Auuugh!" Sonic cried, crashing through the wall and landing by Shadow. Before the two could recover and jump back to their feet, they were tackled by two Black Arms soldiers, and more running down the hallway to assist their master.

"Lemme go!" shouted Sonic, struggling to break free of the crushing bear-hug the Black Arms brute gave him. Shadow was struggling even more as he had an entire group of soldiers trying to keep the black hedgehog from getting away.

"Chaos BLAST!" Shadow cried, unleashing a controlled amount of energy strong enough to throw off his captors, as well as knock over the one holding Sonic.

"Aigh..! You sure you're on our side again?"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Wha..?"

That Chaos Control didn't come from Shadow, who was looking as equally confused as Sonic. That came from Black Doom…

He had the emeralds!

The two hedgehog raced back inside the room to see Doom stand by the Super Emeralds, hovering in a circle above him, brightly shining. "What's he doing?!" cried Sonic.

* * *

On Angel Island… on ANY part of the Western Hemisphere of Mobius, the sky was invaded with the view of a comet-shaped planet…

"What… is that..?" Starla murmured.

"You don't think that's the Black Arms planet Professor Gerald was talking about, do you?" asked Elias.

"If it is, then we're all done for!" cried Hamlin.

Sally narrowed her eyes. "We can't give up hope yet," she said, "Sonic and the others are still out there… "

"But Princess!" said Hamlin, "Look at the size of that thing! Gerald Robotnik said its powers can take out all of Mobius!"

"Listen to the princess," Galaxina walked up, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"But… but…. LOOK AT IT!"

"It's okay," Galaxina smiled, "Like Princess Sally said, Sonic and the others are still out there fighting for us. I trust them to never give up… Cosmo trusted Tails, and so do I."

* * *

"The Ritual of Prosperity has been completed!" chimed Black Doom's croaky voice.

Sonic tilted his head, "The whosa-whatsit?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "That's what he did… he used the emeralds to teleport the Black Comet into the planet! That's what the Ritual of Prosperity is!"

"And I have my enemies to thank," said Doom, "Not even the Chaos Emeralds alone could transport a planet with such high velocity to Mobius. All I needed was Shadow to collect them, and the Xorda's would-be betrayl to convert them to super. This has gone better than I could ever hope for! Now it is time for the feast!"

"No, Black Arms Leader… It is time for death!"

A Xorda soldier burst into the room, knocking Sonic and Shadow from behind and into the wall, and tackled Doom. The alien overlord attempted to throw him off, but his sticky tentacles kept him glued.

"What are you doing?! Release me at once!"

"You haven't defeated the Xorda yet, Black Arms leader!" growled the Xorda, "This particular Xorda has volunteered to sacrifice himself to prevent your escape!"

"From the floor?!"

"No fool… from Mobius! While you were trying to destroy the Xorda, many other Xordas took refuge in emergency pods and are already billions of lightyears away! Before this Xorda attack you, he dropped a newly refurbished Quantum Dial!"

"A WHAT?!" Sonic cried.

"That's right… this time, the Xorda shall make sure this planet and everybody on it is destroyed FOREVER!"

Sonic ran out of the room and to the nearest window. Sure enough, outside where once Station Square stood now in its place a massive mechanical dial. "Aw man, this is NOT good! I almost died getting rid of the first one!"

Doom grabbed a hold of the Xorda's tentacles and ripped it squarely off its body. He then took the now squealing alien turned it upside down, and slammed it into the hard floor using as much force as possible. "No… I will not be taken down this easily! **_I REFUSE!"_**

Fists clenched, arms outstretched, Black Doom let out a fearsome scream as his form appeared to grow in size. His tattered clothing ripped apart, his torso grew legs, his back sprouted bat-like wings, and two faces grew from each side of his torso. He was like a gruesome gargoyle.

"Wh… what in the world is THAT?!" cried Sonic.

"That's Doom's final transformation… his strongest form yet! Devil Doom…."

"Didn't think it was possible, but he just got a lot uglier!"

KER-RASH! Devil Doom blasted his way out of the mothership and soared to the Quantum Dial, claws extended…

Only to be zapped by the dial's energy barrier. Determined not to give up, he went back to the barrier, trying to claw past it, barely the amount of pain it enforced in him, but a hatch opened and a lasers struck him all about. He fell backwards onto the broken city.

"No…." he murmured, "I cannot allow this… I am a being of superiority. I am the ultimate… I will not allow the Xorda to take what is rightfully mine! I will have this planet before this blasted contraption has ME!"

In retaliation, Devil Doom struck the earth, shattering everything around him, save for the Quantum Dial of course. He took to the sky and threw meteors around the continent, as far as they would go.

Sonic took notice of Angel Island over the horizon… with any amount of luck, Doom hadn't spot it himself yet.

"No time to stand around, Shadow," he spoke, "It's do or die now!"

"You mean..?" Shadow nodded to the Super Emeralds, to which the blue hedgehog nodded.

"Let's just see HOW much stronger the Chaos Emeralds have gotten!"

"I'm with you."

Together, the two hedgehogs stood in the center of the Super Emeralds, clenched their fists, and called upon the power of Chaos. The emeralds activated, levitating to the air, and circling around the two as they concentrated hard. The emeralds shined brighter as they revolved faster, and faster…

*SHOOOM*

Where once stood a blue and a black hedgehog now floated two bright white hedgehogs, pulsating light and energy.

Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow.


	17. The Battle Ends

It was just as Sonic feared… Devil Doom had spotted Angel Island and was making a bee-line for it. The gruesome gargoyle-like figure was spotted easily by those standing close by the edge. At this point, Archimedes had gathered the Chaotix, but even they wouldn't stand a chance against this creature from Hell.

"Brace yourselves!" screamed Elias.

Fighters took a stance, even if they knew they wouldn't survive, they would at least go down fighting. Everyone else grabbed each other for support as Devil Doom reared back for a hit. Sally cringed and looked away. '_Sonic..! You've never let me down before! Don't start now!'_

Before the creature could make contact…

*WHAM!*

Two hyper-powered hedgehogs flew in and uppercutted Doom away, knocking him back several hundred yards.

Sally glanced back up, and grinned. "Sonic!"

"And Shadow!" chimed Hope.

Rouge crossed her arms and smirked. "You can always count on my partner."

Devil Doom straightened back up and shook his head clear. "You..!" he sneered, "How dare you attack me! I created you!"

"And I shall destroy you!" spat Hyper Shadow.

"We'll_ all_ good as dead! Once that Quantum Dial goes off, it's taking us and the entire solar system with it! Why waste our time fighting?"

"Because we still have a chance, Doom! A chance to be happy, and to live our lives to the fullest. A chance Maria wanted, and a promise I intend to keep! And I will not allow you to take away that chance!"

"Ignorant fool! I'll make quick work of you before I am killed!"

"Not today, ugly!" Hyper Sonic burst in and slammed his fist into Doom's face. The devil-form swiped his claw and knocked him back a few feet, but unaffected, the hedgehog flew back and attempted another punch, only to have Doom evade to the left and strike to the right.

Doom was left wide open as Shadow tackled his head and slammed his fists into his eyes. Doom gave a horrid scream in pain, and attempted to grab Shadow but the hedgehog got away in time, and Doom clawed himself.

"We don't have time to play games," said Shadow to Sonic as they flew back up to each other, "How much time before the Quantum Dial goes off?"

Sonic thought back. "Once the arms start moving, we've got a good ten minutes, and five before the Quantum Wave shoots."

"Quantum Wave?"

"Attack mechanism, destroys anything within 100 feet radius."

"Get to the mothership and help the others, then give Eggman the emeralds. I'll handle Doom."

"You sure?"

"Don't argue, just DO IT!"

"Got it!" Hyper Sonic blasted away as Hyper Shadow faced against Devil Doom once more.

* * *

Finding Earthia and the Bem hostages was easy for Tails and Knuckles, since now the battling between the aliens had ceased, due to the Xorda either escaping or getting killed…

The hard part however was avoiding the Black Arms soldiers that were left. Knuckles had to punch as many as possible out of the way while Tails shot them down with the Xorda's gun. Rescuing the hostages didn't do much good as they were surrounded by Black Arms everywhere they turned.

It was hopeless. No escape vessel, not even an escape route. Knuckles was strong, but even he alone could not take out an entire army of massive bulky aliens that drooled blood. Tails' weapon could take out one, but it eventually had left him wide open for another brute to jump in and claw it out of his hands.

It came to a point where they became cornered. Massive brutes surrounded everybody left and right. All hope seemed lost… the group was about to admit defeat when…

BAMF!

A bright flash burst in and plowed into the crowd of aliens, blowing them all over, before anybody could take into account what just happened. The bright flash returned, and everyone could clearly see the hovering, sparkling hedgehog, with seven Super Emeralds floating around him.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog smirked, then closed his eyes as he concentrated. "Chaos Control!"

Another bright flash, and everybody was outside, safe and sound on the grounds of Angel Island. "You'll be safe here," said Hyper Sonic, "Your loved ones are waiting. Plus you've got a good view of the fight!" With that, Sonic blasted off once more, before anyone even had the chance to say 'thank you'.

* * *

One more minute, Shadow thought as he avoided another punch from Devil Doom.

Gotta position this just right…

"Hold still, you pest!" hissed Doom as he made another grab for Shadow, who nimbly evaded. "Stop avoiding me and fight like a man!"

"I am no man," growled Shadow, "I'm a hedgehog!" He powered up and rammed into Doom's side, pushing him closer towards the Quantum Dial. "And don't ever forget that!"

He reared back and pushed himself off Doom with his feet, forcing the alien into the dial's forcefield, electrifying him. Doom struggled and pushed himself out. "What good will that do you?" he sneered as the smug looking Shadow.

"Heads up, buddy!" called another voice. Shadow did a quick shoulder glance before shooting high into the sky, and all Devil Doom could see was the Xorda Mother ship heading straight for him, out of completely nowhere and at rapid speeds.

He had no time to get away and was smashed into it, crushed between that and the forcefield that held him in place.

_Right on time…_

FWOOOSH!

Devil Doom screamed in agony as the Quantum Wave went off, destroying everything in its small radius, including Doom.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Sonic, the cannon! GO!" Shadow ordered. Sonic nodded and teleported away with the emeralds in tow. Shadow, meanwhile, took in a big breath, preparing himself for the next step….

He then darted around the Quantum Dial, circling it, over and over, faster and faster, until the entire area was covered in a bright white aura.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!"_

The Quantum Dial, and the ground it was planted in, suddenly disappeared.

* * *

By now, the Xorda were two solar systems away, looking for another galaxy to conquer. They figured by now Mobius and all that were in it were gone. They reigned supreme after all. Maybe in about a thousand years they'd go back and double check, but right now, they'll stay where it's safe.

"Xorda freaks!"

"What is this?" The Xorda ships screeched to a halt upon the sight of their weapon suddenly in front of them, alongside a white spec that was Hyper Shadow.

"You forgot to take this with you."

"No! How did that furry hedgehog bring that here?! NOOOO!"

The Quantum Dial went off, releasing a black hole that sucked in the entire solar system, which took every single Xorda alien with them.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, reunions were made. Friends greeted each other, families hugged, everyone was just glad everyone was all right.

Sally squeezed Tails tightly. "Tails, I'm so happy you're back!"

"Same here," said Tails, "Did you happen to see where Sonic and Shadow went?"

Sally looked back out over the horizon, "Good question…. I hope they're okay…"

"Fine and dandy, but what about THAT thing?" Rouge pointed to the Black Comet, "If that sticks around any longer, the toxic atmosphere's gonna kill us all!"

Tails' mind suddenly clicked. "That's it! Sonic's at Space Station ARK!"

* * *

Bodies laid everywhere. The Black Arms and Xorda truly were equal. They managed to destroy themselves.

After a long bout of silence, Eggman crawled out of a very tight hole in the wall, figuring it was finally safe to come out.

"Rrrrrrrrr…!"

Or maybe not.

Slowly he turned. Two enormous Black Arms brutes stood over the doctor. Apparently, they managed to survive the battle, and weren't about to let him get off so easily. Without their master around to say no, they were free to be as violent as they want.

"Now now, boys," Eggman backed away slowly, "There's no need to get violent… I'm sure we can work something out…"

The brutes glanced at each other for a moment, gave a grunt, and continued forward.

"Don't speak English, do you?" Eggman sweated bullets, "That's okay, we can come to some sort of understanding… Maybe… Hopefully…"

"ENOUGH!"

The doors slid open. The brutes twisted around, and Eggman leaned over to see… and nearly fell over at the sight.

There stood his saviors…. Orbot and Cubot.

"We cannot permit you to harm our Master," said Orbot.

"Even if we hate his guts!" chimed Cubot.

The two brutes turned and slowly made their way towards the two. Eggman's face frumped. "Idiots… What made you think two little robots could go against two giant alien brutes?!"

"Oh ho," grinned Orbot, holding up a tiny remote, "It's not just two little robots…" He clicked the remote, and a loud rumble shook the floor. Suddenly, the center of the floor broke apart, and the head of a massive robot popped through. The robot climbed through the floor halfway, until his arms could reach out, since being nearly 500 ft tall, he couldn't fit in the entire room.

"Two little robots," Orbot continued, "Plus one mega-sized robot."

"Say _hellooooooooo_ to E-Nine Thousand, and ONE!" Cubot announced.

Eggman's face landed in his hands. "Why did you give it THAT name?!"

"Cuz's it's over nine-thousand."

"WE DID THAT JOKE ALREADY!"

Unamused, the two brutes ran for the robot, leaping up and clawing at its face. However, E-9001 was unaffected and reached its hand up, snagging the brutes with ease. He squeezed tightly while the aliens squealed in pain, then slammed them into the side of the wall.

Dr. Eggman clapped his hands. "Impressive!" he said, "I may hate the name, but I love the results. You little robots didn't turn out so bad after all."

Orbot politely bowed, but Cubot jumped around like a loon, waving his arm, "D'aaaaaw! Thanks doc!"

The control panels suddenly began beeping. Eggman rushed over to see the commotion, and saw the Eclipse Cannon stats flashing brightly.

"One hundred percent?!" he cried, "How is this possible?! It hasn't even been 24 hours! What power! The percentage of it is stronger than even the 7 Chaos Emeralds put together! What could possibly be powering it now?"

"EGGMAN!"

Eggman glared out the window to see a hyper-powered hedgehog with bright green eyes staring back. "Sonic?"

Hyper Sonic grinned. "One more shot, if you please!" He disappeared back into the atmosphere of Mobius, a streak of white light heading towards the Dark Comet.

Eggman had a sly grin of his own. "Of course… I see your plan."

* * *

Fortunately, the Black Comet's toxic atmosphere hadn't spread very far, but if it wasn't removed immediately, it wouldn't take long.

Hyper Sonic sucked in a big breath before holding it, but he could still feel the paralyzing affect. He had to work fast. He dove under the planet, grasped a firm hold, and then realizing he couldn't talk while holding his breath, was force to let it go before screaming, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

A bright light enveloped the entire planet, and in a flash, it was out of Mobius and floating in front of the Eclipse Cannon.

That was it…. Sonic had hit his limit in this form, and Chaos Controlling an entire planet that size, added to the fact that he had breathed some of the toxic gas. He let go of the planet, slowly closed his eyes, and slipped out of consciousness, falling into the atmosphere and towards the planet.

* * *

"Ready… Aim… Eclipse Cannon FIRE!" Eggman hit the switch to activate. The Eclipse Cannon powered up, then shot a POWERFUL bright green blast, blowing it to smithereens.

* * *

The entire explosion could be seen in the skies by the entire Western Hemisphere of Mobius. It was like the sky was illuminating.

On Angel Island, everybody was ecstatic. G.U.N agents clapped and cheered. Couples kissed. Friends either hugged or high-fived. Some even shed tears of joy while others just grinned and nodded approvingly.

Sally clasped her hands together. "You did it, guys… Thank you."

Mobius was safe once more…

But Tails suddenly raised a good question. "What happened to Sonic?"

* * *

"WOOOOO HOOOOO!" Eggman danced around the floor, his big belly jiggling from one side to another, much to the dismay of his two robot lackeys. "Nice job, Sonic!" He danced his way to the window and jabbed his finger against the glass, "Sorry you had to pay with your life… But 'dems the breaks! Ooooh hohohoho!"

Eggman twirled around some more. "Sonic's dead, my Super Armorbot is complete, ARK is back in my control, and best of all, I have possession of a power ten times stronger than the Chaos Emeralds! Mobius is practically mine to take over! Could this day get any better?!"

Without warning, E-9001 suddenly disappeared. "Hunh? Where'd it go?!"

"Hey come see!" Cubot called, pointing out the window, "Lookee lookee!" He was joined by Eggman and Orbot. They looked over to see E-9001 floating outside, further away from them.

"What the?!" cried Eggman, "How did it get out there?"

"Chaos BLAST!"

A red ball of energy struck it, demolishing it into a thousand tiny pieces.

"NOOOO! My Armorbot! How?!"

Another flash appeared behind the trio. They turned to see another hyper-powered hedgehog, this one not as friendly, with devilish red eyes. Around him floated the seven Super Emeralds.

"I will be taking the emeralds, Eggman," Shadow murmured. "Thanks for your help."

The hedgehog and the emeralds disappeared.


	18. Epilogue

_Ergh…. Ugh…. Hunh..?_

"Look! He's waking up!"

"Sonic! Are you all right?"

Sonic struggled to open his eyelids. His vision was blurry, but he could make out four figures standing by him. He blinked a few times, and once everything cleared up, he could clearly see Tails, Sally, and his parents Jules and Bernie.

"Oh Sonic!" Bernie jumped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Sonic's neck, "You gave us quite a scare!"

Jules chuckled. "Easy, Bernie," he patted his robot hand on his wife's back, "He's still a little out of it."

Bernie pulled back, and Sonic was able to get a good look around. He was in a bed, looked like a hospital. New Mobotropolis? Wasn't it totaled?

So many questions… Let's start with the most practical one.

"What just happened..?"

Sally smiled. "The Xorda and the Black Arms are gone… for good! You and Shadow made sure of it."

"What about everyone else? Where are they?"

"Home, safe and sound. Including the Bem hostages. We're all here in New Mobotropolis."

"It's back up and running?"

"Once NICOLE was back to 100%, she was able to restore everything." Sally then looked away somberly, "Except… the casualties…"

Sonic glanced downwards. "I see… So how did_ I_ manage to survive? I remember falling back to Mobius before I blacked out…"

Tails gave a shrug. "Dunno," he replied, "We found you unconscious in the middle of the forest, near the city. You didn't have a scratch on you."

"And Eggman?"

"Retreated," said Sally, "He escaped the Space Colony before we could find him."

"I see…" Sonic sighed, "Sorry about losing the Super Emeralds. He's probably long gone with them…"

"Don't be," said Sally, "Eggman doesn't have them. _They_ mysteriously disappeared as well."

"Guess we got ourselves a new mission," smiled Sonic.

"Another time, perhaps," Sally stroked Sonic on the forehead, "Sonic… listen. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sonic blinked. "Sorry for what?"

"Figures you wouldn't remember," Sally smirked, "I'm sorry that I blamed you for the entire alien invasion. Turns out your craziness ended up saving the world… if not the entire universe!" She planted a kiss on the hedgehog's cheek.

"Okay, everybody," spoke Jules, "That's enough of the catching up. Time for the patient to get his rest. Let's go."

"Oh..! I'm sorry… did I come at a bad time?"

Everyone looked over to the doorway, where a young, green Seedrian girl stood with a bouquet of roses.

Tails' face beamed. "Hi, Cosmo!"

Sonic glanced over. "Heeeey!" he smiled, "Good to see you up and about as well."

"I have you to thank for that, Mr. Sonic," Cosmo walked in and approached the side of Sonic's bed. "As well as saving my mother and my family. These flowers are just a small token of my appreciation."

"Aw, thanks," said Sonic, "But I couldn't have done it alone. Tails played a big role too."

"I know," Cosmo looked to Tails, smiling, "I gave him my thanks as well." Tails blushed in response.

Sonic smirked. "So yeah… Sorry about taking away the whole 'savior of the universe' role from you."

"It's okay," said Cosmo, "It was too much for me anyway. I'm happier just being a normal kid."

"Enjoy that life, kiddo," Sonic winked, "It might get a little hectic, but it's a lot of fun!"

* * *

Over in the Badlands where his casino once stood, Mammoth Mogul observed the ruins, taking in a deep breath. There was much to be done. The world was safe, and now the emeralds were anybody's to grab. He just wanted his one emerald back. He'll worry about the rest later.

But how to obtain his emerald? Shadow still probably has it. Hmm… maybe he should find an apprentice like the lower-class Ixis wizard Naugus did. Wouldn't hurt.

Mogul decided he'd figure it all out while he rebuilt his casino.

* * *

Billions of light-years away, Naugus stood alone on a cold, dark, solitary planet, enraged. That black speedster will pay dearly for sending him across the universe! Now he had to find a way to return to Mobius! If the blue hedgehog could do it, he, the master of elements, could certainly do better!

And when he did, he'll make Shadow pay a million times for what he did! Hell, he'll make EVERYBODY on Mobius feel his wrath!

You just wait..!

* * *

In the ruins of New Megaopolis, Snivley and Lien-Da cowered in the corner in fear as Dr. Eggman loomed over them, quite displeased.

"So… what's this about you two doing a victory dance after my abduction?"

* * *

Later that week, a celebration was held at the newly rebuilt Castle Acorn. It was no problem for NICOLE, since her full recovery.

Almost the entire kingdom was in the Grand Hall, expanded slightly to fit everybody, courtesy of NICOLE. All the Freedom Fighters and their families were there, including Rotor, who shortly was left alone, was found by two large, burly, but friendly bears in all-terrain vehicles who took Rotor to their home and cared for him until Royal Acorn soldiers were able to locate him. Tails was reunited with his father Amadeus, who was injured but luckily managed to survive his battle against the Xorda, and his mother Rosemary, who hid in the basement alongside Chopper until it was safe to come out. Chopper was ecstatic to finally see Cosmo (and not a look-a-like) and hugged the heck out of her. Friends were reunited and celebrated together, and even Mina Mongoose and the Forget Me Knots put on a little concert to celebrate the victory against the alien invasion.

After all the fun and excitement, things finally started to quiet down as King Elias took the stand to speak to his subject. "My people, we are gathered here in celebration… Celebration in victory, and in life. Once again, we managed to avert a worldwide crisis! The Xorda and the Black Arms wanted to take away out happiness and our lives for their own selfish purposes. But because we all pulled together, we were able to see it through! Our quick actions have saved the lives of thousands of Mobians, although I am sad to say many died to ensure the safety of others, most of them our own soldiers… Let us remember them, and never forget their sacrifice, for they fell in the line of duty and we must honor them. We will do that by living life to the fullest! Thanks to them, we can continue to move on, and protect this world from hardship, if we continue to fight together!"

The entire hall erupted in cheer and applause. Elias waited for it to quiet down a little before continuing. "But we cannot forget four heroes who went above and beyond to ensure our survival. Most of them have done it before, and hopefully will continue in the years to come. Congratulations, and thank you! Everybody please give it up for Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and…."

Elias looked around the stage, noticing only the three there. He peered around the room, but couldn't find the fourth. He whispered to an aide, who only shrugged his shoulders. The king cleared his throat, "… And Shadow the Hedgehog… Where ever he may be."

The room was filled with applause once more as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles approached Elias, each one giving a proper bow. Sally, standing by Elias, opened a silver box containing four medals. She pulled each one out and put it around the neck of her friends. They straightened back up, gave a wave to the crowd, and returned to the floor.

"And on a final note," Elias continued, "As King of Mobotropolis, it is my honor to welcome our newest subjects… the Bem and the Seedrians!"

Everyone turned to locate the aliens, and gave them applause as well as they waved their thanks.

"And now… Let's party!"

Everyone cheered and returned to celebrating.

Chopper wrapped his arms around Tails' waist. "Way 'ta go, bro!" he chimed, "My hero's a REAL hero now!"

Tails patted Chopper on the head, "Thanks."

"How does it feel?" Cosmo asked, approaching the two.

Tails grinned. "How does Sonic put it? Way past cool!"

"Congratulations, hero," Cosmo leaned in and kissed Tails on the cheek. Tails blinked, and put a hand up to his cheek, blushing and smiling a bit.

"Yeeesh!" Chopper gagged, "Warn me before you do that!"

On stage, Sally smiled down at the three friends. She thought about stepping down to find her own group, when she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Somebody was on the balcony, and she had a feeling she knew who. She excused herself and headed towards that direction.

Meanwhile, Sonic got together with his friends Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor, who was wheel-chair bound.

"Rote, I can't tell you how sorry I am for leaving you behind… Given the situation, I still wish I did something different than leave you all alone out there, and-"

"Sonic, don't worry about it," Rotor smiled, "You did what I asked you to do. Besides, 'Da Bearz took good care of."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "You mean THE bears…"

"Nope. 'DA Bearz."

The hedgehog scratched his head. "If you say so…"

Bunnie put a hand on Rotor's shoulder. "Let us know if there's anythin' we can do for ya, sugah."

"This won't be permanent, I assure you," said Rotor, "I am going to walk again! I'll keep fighting!"

"You do that, Rote," said Sonic, "But right now, just take it easy. You've done more than enough to help."

"Thanks Sonic," said Rotor, "But it's nothing compared to what you did."

"Oui," added Antoine, "And much more 'zan what I did… I should 'ave stayed and fought 'ze aliens. Alas, I 'ave allowed my allies to fall in battle as I escaped with my life…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Ant," Sonic patted the coyote's shoulder, "Somebody had to pilot the Freedom Fighter Special."

"And 'sides," said Bunnie, "Yer still mah hero, y'ol daddy rabbit."

The two giggled, embraced, and kissed the night away. Rotor sighed. The grand hall was full so he couldn't maneuver his wheelchair around very much, so he resorted to looking awkwardly away at the wall or the ceiling, trying to give the two their privacy.

Sonic, on the other hand, watched intently. Not that he had a thing for watching people swap spit, even IF they didn't really try to hide it in public, but it was making him think. He finally noticed that he was staring longer that what would be considered "normal", so he finally broke his stare, but not his thought pattern…

It seemed like no matter where he looked, there were couples… Not only was there Antoine and Bunnie, happily married as usual, but Tails looked like he was in the start of having his first girlfriend in Cosmo, and then there was Knuckles… that knucklehead didn't have just one, but TWO girls fighting over him. Lucky guy…

Something was missing in all of this…

Where was Sally?

Wait… Did he REALLY want to go down this route?

He and Sally had always had an on-off thing. There were times he wondered why he'd bother wanting to make her happy, nothing ever seemed to… Yet when she was never around, she was all he ever wanted and would do anything for her.

If he were to really settle down with her, then that meant a lot of sacrifices. After all, his favorite hobby was running laps, breaking his own speed records, practically being as free as the wind. He was no diplomat, he was an adventuring, he was the kicker of Ro-_butt_-nik! Being with Sally meant no more of that freedom, lose the cool attitude, drop everything he ever stood for…

…

You know what? For Sally, he'll gladly take up that ball and chain! He loved her, and it's time they stopped playing games!

"Hey Rote… you by chance seen Sally?"

"Um…" Rotor thought back, "I think I saw her go out on the balcony a moment ago…"

"Perfect. Catch you later!" Sonic gently nudged his way through the crowd, trying to make his way towards the balcony.

* * *

The entire Grand Hall was aglow with happy people. He figured his place was outside where it was dark, and he could be alone. After all he did, he didn't deserve to mingle with anybody. He didn't even know why he was there. Just to make sure everyone was all right… that _she_ was all right. But how could he face her now, after all he's done?

He overstayed his welcomed. This would be just another hard lesson learned, just another bad memory he'd have to get over. He turned off to leave.

"So here's where you're hiding."

Shadow turned to see Princess Sally standing by the doorway, smiling over at him. The hedgehog gave a sigh and turned away once more.

"Wait!" Sally cried, stopping Shadow in his tracks, "Don't go!" She approached him, pulling out a small silver box from under her arm. "Here…" She opened the box and pulled out a medal. "In appreciation of your role in saving Mobius, I present you with his medal of honor."

"Keep it," Shadow turned away once more, "I don't deserve it. Half of Mobius is in shambles because of me."

"It wasn't your fault," said Sally, "You were under Black Doom's control."

"I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform. How can my will be so weak?"

"You can't punish yourself. If you were so bad, you wouldn't have saved Sonic."

Shadow blinked. "How did you know?"

"You were the only one in hyper form at that time. Sonic couldn't have survived that fall," Sally smirked, "It was pretty obvious.

"You also made sure Eggman didn't keep the Super Emeralds and thus averted another worldwide crisis," the princess continued, "So where are they anyway?"

"I put them in safe keeping," said Shadow, "I will be holding onto them for now."

Sally shifted her stance, "And what gives you right of possession?"

"Well, I am the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow scoffed, "I should have something to back that up."

Sally chuckled at this, "You sound as egotistic as Sonic."

"Don't compare me to that blue faker."

The chipmunk smirked.

"Anyway," said Shadow, "I will give you an emerald, but only when you need it. Until then, I will keep them from getting into the wrong hands. I owe that much to the commander… and Maria…"

"Maria..?"

Shadow turned his head, lowering it. "I… I promised her that I would protect mankind, and I nearly wiped it out. What would she think?"

"If she was anything how you once described her, then I know she'll forgive you." Sally took a hold of Shadow's hand, "Because I know I can."

The hedgehog turned to face Sally. She was smiling at him. That beautiful smile of hers… The side of his own mouth creaked up just a little in response. "…Thank you…"

Sally held up the medal. "Now will you please take this medal?"

Shadow stared at the medal for a moment… Then he glanced towards Sally, and finally gave a smile. He took hold of the medal. "You can count on me, Princess."

Without warning, Sally suddenly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. The so-called ultimate weapon wasn't sure how to handle this, but before he could even fathom a thought, Sally pulled back slightly and placed a kiss on Shadow's cheek.

Shadow just stood there, taking it all in. He had secretly found the princess of Mobotropolis attractive, but never really bothered to do anything about it. He had more important things to worry about, he didn't want to bother with silly stuff like crushes and cute girls. Besides, wasn't she dating that blue faker?

Sally pulled back and looked up a Shadow, giving him a good look at her face, which shone more beautiful than ever in the bright moonlight. Those eyes… he had never seen more beautiful eyes. Only Maria's could match them.

Sally stared back into Shadow's eyes. Behind those red eyes, there was no killer. This was no bad man. This was a poor lost soul. She didn't want him to be hurt anymore. She wanted to protect him. She just… wanted _him_.

She pressed forward, leaning closer into Shadow. The hedgehog pulled back slightly, surprised by her actions, but the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to return the gesture. So he did.

And their lips met.

They stayed that way for a good long while. They didn't care what was going on, who was around, so long as they were together…

…. Much to the dismay of a blue hedgehog, standing at the doorway of the balcony, watching the two kiss. He sighed, turned away, and moped off.

Maybe he'll keep his freedom and his love of adventure for a little while longer.

* * *

**The Adventure is Over…..**

**FOR NOW..!**


End file.
